Desperado
by JZ65
Summary: Jade West, known by HA as a gank with power. But with all her outlaw reputation, why can't she get a certain Vega out of her head? Will a routine movie night change everything? For better or worse? And does Jade see a little devil in those angel eyes? Thanks to the overwhelming reviews, I'm continuing the story! Thanks for all the support.
1. Come to Your Senses

**Alright, this isn't my usual thing. Well, I've been toying with an idea for a while. I've had writers block for all my other stories, because This One (accusing voice directed at story) wouldn't get out of my head. So, for now this is a stand alone story (as I said, not my usualy thing). However, if I get a lot of reviews telling me to continue, I'll do that. Also, the title "Desperado" would have more meaning if I turned it into an actual story and not just a one-shot.**

**So tell me what you think, and whether to continue.**

**I don't own Victorious**

**-JZ**

* * *

"Hey Jade… Do you want to—"

"Singin, I swear if you finish that sentence, I'll test my new scissors on you." Jade hissed at the nerd, her eyes burning holes through his skull. With a horrified nod, he stumbled backwards, tripping over someone in his attempt to flee.

"Out of my way!" He screamed, getting off the floor and bolting from the school. No one was surprised, used to seeing Singin run around screaming.

"Ouch!" Trina yelled, still sitting on the floor with a scowl. She glared up at the raven haired teen, pointing at her accusingly. "Watch where your threatening people!"

"Screw off, Vega." Jade glared, her emerald eyes turning their green fire on her now.

"You should be nicer to me!" Trina yelled, watching the younger girl walk away. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Gank…"

"I heard that!" Jade hollered over her shoulder, heading to her first hour class.

"Hey Trina, what are you doing on the floor?" Robbie questioned, tilting his head.

"Well I was—"

"Don't care. Let's roll." Rex commanded his owner, and Robbie sighed, obeying the puppet.

"Great! Yeah, thanks for all your help." Trina Vega shouted after the weird boy, still sitting on the floor. Getting to her feet was rather difficult, especially considering she had eight inch heels on.

"Gank!" Rex responded, and Trina's face blanched in rage.

"Rex! That wasn't very nice." Robbie continued arguing with his better half.

"Yeah, neither is your hand up my backside. It's all clammy and sweaty. But I don't complain." Rex insults his handler, letting out his weird laugh.

"Hey Trin, what're you doing on the floor?" Tori asked her sister, giving a suspicious stare. "I think the janitor will sweep it while we're in class. You don't have to do it for him." Tori joked, offering her sister a hand up.

"Aren't you funny?" Trina hissed at her sister, dusting off her dress.

"Alright, alright… I'm sorry. But seriously, why were you on the floor?" The younger Vega questioned again, but instead of answering, Trina just disappeared. "How does she do that in heels?"

"Do what?" Andre and Cat walk up, both smiling. "Sup Tor, we still hanging at your place after school for movie night?" Andre slung his backpack around, pulling out some movies.

"Don't we always hang at my place?" Tori responds, laughing at his question.

"True… Anyways, did your mom pick up that onion dip? And cocoa?" Cat jumped up, clapping her hands. She loved their hot chocolate just as much as Andre.

"Yeah, I think…" Her two friends' faces fell at the doubt, so Tori quickly responded. "I'll text and ask. Jeez, don't worry."

"Alright, good. Come on, we need to get to class." Andre told them, heading down the hall. Tori followed, but stopped when she noticed their bubbly friend wasn't following.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Tori felt like she was talking to a puppy. You know how they always say that dogs have like… a sixth sense or something? Well, Cat had that same faraway look as she stared down the hall.

"They're fighting again." Cat murmured, her lower lip trembling. Okay, so is wasn't ESP, she was just looking down the hallway. Tori watched too, sighing deeply.

"Jade, you can't just walk away!" Beck called after the raven haired girl, who just ignored him. "JADE!"

"We're not dating anymore, so yeah. I can just walk away." Jade shouted back to him, still walking down the hallway without even glancing at the boy. Tori had to agree with her, it wasn't like Beck was in charge of Jade. They did break up two months ago.

"I wasn't finished talking!" Beck Oliver jogged after his best friend, disappointment displayed all over his features.

"No. You weren't talking." Beck was about to interrupt, but Jade put a finger up to stop him. "You were lecturing. Back off, Beckett."

"Come on, Cat. We need to get to class." Tori told the redhead, still distracted by the two's fight. Jade, with her black hair and newly done maroon streak, looked about ready to rip Beck to pieces. The boy still showed no fear. Tori shivered at the sight of a pissed off Jade, pointing accusingly at him. Her dark jeans, combat boots, and leather jacket accentuated her outlaw persona. Ever since the 'power couple' broke up, Jade had lost her softness… at least towards Beck, who had always been the only one Jade didn't constantly threaten… much. Now, the girl was constantly defense, tense, and was more withdrawn in herself. She was still her ganky Jade-like self, but Tori could tell there was… more going on. Not that Jade would ever tell her anything.

"Why're they still fighting?" Cat asked me, her eyes big and sad. I give the girl a hug, feeling bad that her childlike innocence has to witness two of her friends always fighting. "I thought that's why they broke up?"

"Cat, sometimes… sometimes people still fight… just over other things. Come on, we really need to go." Tori pulled the redhead to their first class.

"'Kay, 'kay…" Cat responded, but her usual peppy voice was sad and down trodden, causing Tori's heart to swell. She was almost tempted to go right up to Beck and Jade and tell them if they didn't get their shit together, they couldn't come over.

"Jade, please stop running." Beck begged, grabbing the girl by her wrist.

"I said BACK OFF." Jade spelled it out for him, yanking her wrist out of his grasp.

"Jade, I'm sorry." He apologized, putting his hands to his sides. "I just… I just hate seeing you like this."

"Like what? I'm the same I've always been." Jade scoffed, crossing her arms. She wanted to wipe that pathetic depressed look off of Beck face, but he was still her best friend. She'd never tell anyone, but she ached when she would hurt him.

"No, you're not. You're different. I noticed it the moment—"

"Stop, not here." Jade hissed, grasping the boy's shirt and tossing him into the janitor's closet before closing the door behind him. She gave him the continue motion with a wave of her hand, leaning against the door. _**'Just let him get it out of his system so he'll shut up about it.'**_ She told herself, sighing as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Jade, she's all you can think about. You say you hate her, you treat her sister like shit, and you refuse to even be in contact with her… But I know all that's because you're terrified. We both know, when we were dating, neither of us really had an interest. Not as boyfriend and girlfriend." Beck continued, his pleading eyes staring straight through the Goth. "I'm worried about you. This little… "crush" or whatever, it's getting way beyond puppy love. You need to do something about it."

"Are you done, Oliver?" Jade finally retorts, sounding disinterested and genuinely bored. Beck lets an exasperated laugh.

"You're kidding right? Can't you just admit you're in love with T—"

"It may be a stupid crush, but I DO NOT "love" Vega." Jade states, shaking her head in fury. "I'm late for class already. See you at lunch." Jade growls at him, opening the door. She can hear someone rushing at the end of the hall, most likely clattering to class before the teacher will count them tardy. Jade however, just saunters, not giving a damn.

The day flashes by, and the gang finds themselves heading off to their separate cars, headed for home before meeting at Tori's house. Humming 'Make It Shine' and walking to the car with a little swag, Tori does a small twirl just before the car. She hears a cynical laugh, and frowns, her shoulders slumping. Turning around, she sees Jade sitting on the hood of her black mustang, smirking and laughing. Red rushes to Tori's cheeks, and she enters the car embarrassedly. Tori grumbles, shocked when the window is rolled down.

"Bye, Jade." Trina says, giving a little wave before pulling out of the parking lot. Jade sits there, and Tori can still see in the side mirror the dumbfounded expression on Jade's face.

"Wh-what was that about?" Tori sputters, staring at her sister like she grew a fourth head.

"Oh Tori, I just feel so bad!" Trina whines, putting her face in her hands.

"TRINA ROAD!" Tori grabs the steering wheel, breathing a sigh of relief. "You almost hit an old lady."

"Not my problem. She should get rid of the dog." Trina mutters, resuming to driving.

"It was a seeing eye dog!" Tori admonishes her sister's rudeness. "She was blind."

"Her dog needs to watch out for me then!" Trina huffs, returning to half watching the road.

"Okay, then what's your big catastrophe today?" Tori rolls her eyes leaning back into the seat, trying to tune her older sister out.

"I was walking to grab a jacket from my locker, because I was getting cold in my dress. Well as I was walking by, I saw Beck and Jade in the janitor's closet together. So I naturally had to see if they were making out or something worthy of posting on The Slap." Tori turned to her sister, actually interested in the topic. "But they weren't. They were arguing, about me!" Trina yelps, slamming on the brakes at a stop sign. Tori flew forwards, the seatbelt locking up, putting a strain on her shoulder. Mumbling 'ow' under her breath, Tori glared at her sister. "Jade's in love with me." Tori choked on the oxygen she just inhaled, having to bend over in her seat to catch her breath.

"You're… you're kidding!" Tori giggled, rolling her eyes at the other girl. Trina glared at her, pulling into their driveway.

"No! Beck and Jade were arguing about the fact that she has to tell me her feelings. Beck even said this 'puppy love' she has is getting out of hand. What if she's stalking me? Well… I mean, Jade is hot, but I don't swing that way! Tori, this is your fault." Trina rants, getting out of the car.

"How is it my fault?" Tori wonders, still laughing.

"She's your friend!" Trina accuses, pointing at the younger Latina resentfully.

"No, she constantly reminds me how much she hates me." Tori shook her head, still not believing the older Vega. Trina sighed, giving Tori a regretful glance.

"That's my fault. She only hates you, because she's in love with me. She's probably just jealous that you get to sleep in the same house as me." Trina apologizes, flopping down on the couch.

"Whatever…" Tori heads to the cupboards, checking for onion dip and hot cocoa mix. "Oh, you better be ready. Your secret admirer is coming over tonight."

"You can't invite her! It's not good to encourage this." Trina stares at her sister, and Tori is surprised just how serious Trina is about this.

"Look, I'm sure you just misheard their argument." The brunette texts both Andre and Cat that there is indeed onion dip and hot chocolate. "They all should be here in half an hour. Movie night. You're welcome to stay, if you'd like." Tori winked at her sister. Trina groaned, sprinting up to her room. Tori thought over everything Trina told her about Jade. The Latina couldn't help but feel some regret. She'd had a crush on Jade for a long time, even before Andre asked her for help in getting over his crush on the Goth. There was just something so mysterious, and dangerous, and… different about Jade. Everything drew Tori to her like a moth to a flame. However, ever since the breakup, instead of getting any chance with the Goth, Tori just found that the girl was meaner and scarier than normal. Jade even freaked out one day because Tori accidently brushed up against her when she was reaching over for a piece of sheet music. Jade would tense up and ignore her everytime the Latina was close. And whnen their was disstance Jade would send the Latina evil smirks and chuckle at random things Tori did, like the raven haired girl knew a secret or something.

"Hey Tor, you looked all deep in thought again. Be careful, your face could get stuck like that." Andre warned her, grabbing the onion dip and chips.

"My brother once looked all deep in thought. When I asked him why, he said he was making plans to 'take care' of someone." Cat replied, her face dark and serious. Tori and Andre gulped, not wanting to know what 'take care of' really entailed.

"Have some onion dip, Little Red." Andre said slowly, giving Cat a chip.

"Kay, kay!" She cheered, taking the chip. She looked like a squirrel as she nibbled on the chip.

"When did you guys come in?" Tori finally asked, wondering why she didn't hear the door.

"A few minutes ago." Andre said through a handful of chips. "We would have knocked… but we didn't." Tori nodded, knowing that most people would find it weird that their friends just walk in and eat their food, but she was used to it.

"Hey, friends!" Robbie walks inside, and Beck is right behind him.

"They only tolerate you." Rex immediately put the boy down, and Robbie stared at his feet.

"I told you to leave him in my car. Now go." Beck pointed back out the door. Robbie slumped his shoulders and nodded.

"Is it locked?" Robbie asked, hoping to keep Rex safe.

"He'll be fine." Beck assured.

"Sure, says pretty boy who probably benchpresses 150..." Rex complains. Robbie disappears for a second.

"Wow, a night without Rex." Tori laughs, not used to it.

"I told Robbie that if Rex-" Before Beck could finish explaining, the other boy returned to the house, no Rex in hand.

"Onion dip!" Robbie shrieked as the scent wafted against his nose. "Tori, can you make some hot chocolate?"

"Sure." Tori gives an unenthusiastic shrug, pointing to Beck. "Help me make cocoa, Beck."

"You got it." Beck answered, tossing his jacket on the sofa and rolling his sleeves up. "So… I don't know how to make cocoa." He shrugged awkwardly, hopping up on the counter instead. Tori rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"That's okay, I really just wanted to ask you something." Tori said, heating up some water and getting out the cocoa mix.

"Sure, shoot." Beck watched the Latina, his boyish smile firmly in place.

"Well… well this morning, Trina said she heard you and Jade arguing…" Beck nodded guiltily, knowing his friends hated it when the two fought. "in the closet." His eyebrows shot up, and he gulped.

"Oh yeah?" He tried to sound casual, but his heart was pounding. _**'Does she know?'**_

"She said she heard Jade say she was in love with her." Tori whispered, staring straight into Beck's eyes. She could tell he was nervous, but he softened up suddenly.

"Jade? In love with… Trina Vega?" Beck stifled his laughter, and Tori let out a relieved laugh. "Close, but no dice." Beck joked, causing Tori to ponder. **_'Close... How close?'_**

"Yeah, I know it's crazy." Tori felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

"Uh, is Jade here yet?" Beck grabbed some mugs from the cabinet next to him.

"Nope, haven't seen her." Beck nods distractedly, giving a 'mhmm' as he watched Tori mix the cocoa. "Why?"

"Oh no reason. Make sure you make a hot chocolate for her. She may deny liking sweet things, but deep down…" Beck winks at Tori, and she isn't quite sure what he's talking about. **_'Cocoa? Food/beverages in general? Something more?'_**

"Tori, get the door." Andre calls out from his position sitting next to the TV. He has ten movies lined up, and is reading the short biography to Cat and Robbie. The pounding on the door makes Tori wince and she runs to it.

"Can I help…" Tori started hissing, but stopped when she saw Jade propped against the doorframe, a smirk from the harshness in Tori's voice. She's clad in a maroon plaid button down shirt, only three of the buttons actually buttoned, and with the sleeves rolled up. Her leather jacket in still on and the Tori can see the infamous combat boots tapping impatiently on the porch cement. "Sorry Jade, thanks for knocking." Jade gave a skeptical glare but shrugged and shoved her way in. "Please… come in…" Tori muttered under her breath.

"What are we watching?" Jade demands, hopping on the couch.

"Ask Andre." Tori tells her, returning to the hot chocolate. Jade's gaze follows the Latina, and her eyes are following the unconscious sway in the brunette's step. When Tori finally stops at the counter, Jade glances away, making eye contact with Beck. He wiggles his eyebrows at her, and Jade just huffs.

"Well, I'm thinking we start with Jeepers Creepers, then the Scissoring, the final Harry Potter," Tori and Cat jump up in glee. "And we'll end the night on… Cats and Dogs."

"You guys are really letting us watch Cats and Dogs? I thought you voted that down last week?" Tori questioned them skeptically. Beck and Andre exchanged looks.

"Well, you see…" Andre started, then motioned to Beck.

"We figured that by the time the last movie is going, we can head over to Andre's and play video games all night. You guys can stay here and have a slumber party or something." Beck answers, shooting a quick smirk at Jade. She scowls at him, knowing he was up to something.

"So why are you guys staying for Harry Potter?" Jade asks, knowing one of Beck's secret obsessions was all about wizards and Hogwits or whatever the school was called.

"B-because Robbie hasn't seen it yet." Beck answered, and Robbie shrugged in agreement.

"Don't cry this time… Beckett." Jade teases him, and the whole group relaxes a little.

"I'm going to go change." Tori tells them, passing out hot chocolate to everyone. She gives Jade hers last, and their hands brush. "Sorry." Tori whispers, pulling back with a fearful expression.

"Uh, ye-yeah whatever…" Jade stutters, hiding her face in the mug. Tori does a double take. _**'Did Jade West just blush?'**_ "You changing or what? We're not waiting forever."

"Right, sorry." Tori yelped, hurrying up the stairs. She throws on some short shorts, a tank top, and a big sweatshirt that fell off one shoulder. She was ready to get comfy and watch some movies.

After making popcorn, Tori took the only possible available seat… right next to Jade. Scooting over as far against the armrest as possible, Jade has her boots kicked up on the footstool, keeping a good gap between her and Tori. Sighing, the Latina settles back, watching the beginning of Jeepers Creepers. She's seen it like a billion times before, but the movie still freaks her out.

"I swear, if you scream in my ear Vega, I'm gonna…" Jade trailed off, her warning only heard by the Latina.

"It's a scary movie." Tori defends herself, keeping her voice at a whisper. As the show goes on, Tori and Cat scream at the first scary thing.

"Damn, Vega…" Jade grumbles, and Tori tries to hide her eyes. She's shaking, and Jade just wants to laugh at the movie. Cat has her face buried in Andre's shoulder, and Robbie's is in Beck's, who is awkwardly rubbing the boy's back since he's crying. Jade winces, glad she isn't Beck right now.

"Oh my god…" Tori whines, jumping nearly out of her skin. Screams rip through the house. Now Andre and Cat are hugging each other, both hiding from the movie. Robbie is in full out cry mode, while Beck whispers how everything will be alright. At this point, Tori buries her face into Jade's shoulder, her arms wrapping around the Goth in a tight squeeze. Jade stiffens up, her mind no longer on the movie. Tori's hair is tickling her nose, and the Latina's scent in intoxicating. When Tori peeks back out at the scream, she watches someone die and shrieks back into Jade. Her long bare leg wraps over Jade, and Tori is practically laying on the raven haired girl now. Everyone stays like this until Jade watches the credits roll.

"Alright Robbie, the movie's over. You can look up." Robbie does so cautiously, sighing in relief. Tori still has a death grip on Jade's shirt, and she doesn't show any signs of letting go.

"V-Vega… it's over." Jade speaks for the first time in over an hour, her throat dry and voice nervous. Tori peeks up at her with pleading eyes, praying that Jade wasn't trying to trick her again… Jade… Glancing back down at the shirt she had in her hands, and the body she was slung over, Tori jolted back to her original seat, embarrassment all over her face.

"I'm so sorry, Jade." Tori yelped quietly, not wanting to draw attention to them. Jade doesn't respond, just stares at the credits as the roll by. For a second, Tori thinks she broke Jade.

"Anyone want a drink?" Beck asks, heading to the kitchen.

"Yup!" Jade jumps up so fast Tori swears she hears the girl's back cracking… maybe that was just from the uncomfortable position of having someone lay on you for an hour.

"Weren't you two all snuggly." Beck mused from the kitchen, smirking at his best friend.

"Shut up!" She hissed under her breath, red tinting her pale cheeks. "Like you should be talking. Robbie was practically professing his love for you." Beck snorted and rolled his eyes.

"What? You want to switch seats?" Beck asked, not really meaning it. Jade glared at him, death practically shooting from her eyes. "Here, one for you and one for Tori." Grabbing the waters, Jade stalked back off to the couch. Jade distractedly handed the second water to Tori, who had wide eyes.

"Thanks Jade, I didn't even ask for water." Tori shrugged, taking a long drink of the cool liquid. Jade wanted to face palm herself. Beck totally set her up for that.

"Slow down, Vega… Wouldn't want you to choke to death." Jade muttered dryly, and Tori was pretty sure it was sarcasm.

"J-Jade…" Cat murmurs, still shaking from the other movie. "If the monster from the movie finds us, will you save me and Tori?" Cat's lip is puffed out, and the tears in her eyes make Jade internally groan.

"Yeah Cat, I'll protect you." The green eyed girl sighs, reclaiming her previous seat.

"And Tori!" Cat protested animatedly, her eyes displaying nothing but innocence. "What if the monster comes here tonight? Jade!" Jade could feel Tori staring at her curiously, and Jade just continued to watch as the next movie started to play. "Please Jadey?"

"Fine, I'll protect you and… Vega." Jade growled, partially annoyed when Cat cheered and settled down for the next movie.

"What about me!" Robbie cried out, throwing his hands in the air.

"Not if I was paid." Jade muttered, and the gang laughed lightheartedly.

"Thanks… Jadey." Tori couldn't let an opportunity like that pass her up. Everyone else had started to stare at the television in anticipation of the Scissoring. Clearing her throat, Jade refused to acknowledge the Latina's comment. Turns out, this movie was a thousand times scarier than Jeepers Creepers could ever dream of being. Beck hid his face at some parts, and his muscles were tense the entire time. Jade was tense for a different reason.

Sometime during the movie, Tori had dug her face into Jade's collarbone, refusing to even glance out. At every scream and orchestrated scary music, Tori would flinch and pull tighter on the front of Jade's shirt. Her butt was right on Jade's lap, and the Goth could feel the rapid breathing on her neck from fear and anticipation. Jade felt warm all over, and she even feared that she may sweat. The Scissoring was her favorite movie, because there were certain scenes that even freaked her out a bit.

"You better protect me." Tori whimpered in Jade's ear, and Jade groaned before she could suppress it. Luckily for her, Tori took it as a groan of annoyance. "You promised Cat."

"Yeah, promised, right…" Jade sputtered, unable to make a tangible sentence. Tori pulled back, staring straight into the emerald eyes.

"Jade, are you okay?" Jade's heart was pounding a million miles per hour. A blood curdling scream came from the TV and Tori crushed her face into the crook of Jade's neck, holding on like her life depended on it. She was shaking from fear, and Jade thought she might actually cry.

"Shh Vega… I've got you, remember… I've got you…" Jade muttered quietly, wrapping her arms protectively around the Latina. The worst part of the movie was about to come on.

"Jade—"

"Tori, cover your ears. This part is bad." Jade warned, but Tori couldn't let go of her girl on the Goth's shirt, which was clenched between two white knuckled fists. Before the screaming started, Jade quickly wrapped one arm over the Latina's head, hoping to muffle the sound for her. And the other just rubbed her back slowly. Tori felt enveloped in warmth. She felt safe and protected. _**'Weird since Jade is usually the one I'm afraid will hurt me.'**_ The thought only crossed her mind for a second. When Jade covered her head, Tori could still hear the screaming, but it wasn't as loud or ear piercing. She dug deeper into the paler girl.

"L-l-l-let's never w-watch that a-again, a'right?" Andre suggested between chattering teeth. That was most of their first time watching the Scissoring, besides Beck, but that was only because Jade was his girlfriend at one point. Cat nodded with a serious expression on her face. Robbie was still curled up crying.

"Lucky for you, Harry Potter is next. That one, I might die from." Jade told the girl that was still wrapped in her arms.

"Can I still lie close to you?" Tori asks sheepishly, pulling back just enough to look in Jade's eyes. The Goth fidgeted. Since Tori leaned back, all her weight was on her butt… which was in Jade's lap. The pale girl wasn't ashamed of her thoughts, but she was jumpy in the situation. "I'm still scared." Tori pleaded, unclenching her grip. Trying to smooth out the wrinkles in Jade's shirt from her hold, Tori was running her hands down Jade's front.

"Fine." Jade stated curtly, knowing if she said any more her voice would pitch. This time, Tori wasn't afraid to watch the movie. She sat next to Jade, their sides flush together. Jade's left arm sat stiffly between them, and Tori couldn't really lean into the Goth with it there. Picking up the arm, she placed it around her shoulders, smiling at the confused look directed at her. Now Tori rested her head on Jade's shoulder, reveling warmth, considering she was wearing short shorts.

"Thanks…" Tori smiled brightly, and the entire movie started to play. Towards the end, Beck cried when it was at the point where everyone thought Harry had died or something. Rolling her eyes at the boy, Jade sighed. _**'He's seen this movie a million times, and he still cries.'**_

"Well that was fun." Beck said, jumping up. Robbie got up too, but a bit slower. Sleep was hanging over him. Andre had Cat asleep on his side.

"Uh…" He glanced at Tori and Jade, doing a double take after he saw Tori snuggled so close to the Goth.

"Can you lay her on the couch? She's probably out for the night." Tori suggested happily. Jade lifted her arm to allow Tori to get out, but the Latina made no move to leave. "Before you go, can you put in the next movie?"

"Sure thing, Tor. Have fun." He winked at them, a shiver going down his spine at the glare Jade gave him. He put in Cats and Dogs, giving them a wave as he got his jacket on. "See ya later, ladies." He headed out the door. Tori and Jade could hear someone say something about slaying zombies.

"So…" Tori starts, and Jade sighed. "What?"

"You have to talk?" Jade stared at the ceiling, wondering why she still was here.

"You can talk." Tori offered, ignoring the movie altogether.

"Vega…" Jade warned, but Tori rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have anything you'd like to say… to me?" Tori prompted, resting a hand on Jade's inner thigh as she adjusted her sitting position so she could look at Jade clearly. The Goth squirmed, scoffing lamely. "Really? Nothing?"

"You're a…a pain." Jade insulted, _**'Insult? That wasn't a fucking insult. It was as bad as Vega's remarks. It was pathetic.' **_

"A pain? Hmm…" Tori mused, building up confidence. Jade being so nervous around her gave Tori hope. "What kind of pain?"

"What… kind?" Jade repeated slowly, unsure if she heard the Latina correctly. _**'This is it…'**_ Tori muttered to herself in her mind.

"Yeah… you know, a bad pain… or the "good" kind?" Tori finally said it, and Jade jerked back into the couch.

"I uh d-don't, er this… how… when did… who…" Jade fumbled for something intelligent to say… hell, at this point she would just be happy with a full sentence… any full sentence. All Jade could think about was seeing Tori biting her lip as she leaned in closer. The warmth from her hand on her thigh. The slight gleam in her eyes. And the ridiculously short shorts. "You're really hot." They both froze. _**'Any sentence besides that one!'**_ Jade cursed herself, stuck in a comatosed state. She couldn't believe she just said that. She couldn't believe she just said that and sounded like an awkward twelve year old boy with a crush on his babysitter… or how dumb and slow she said it. Tori grinned, glancing at a sleeping Cat quickly before straddling Jade's lap.

"Is Jadey all hot and bothered?" Tori giggled, using the nickname she'd heard earlier. Anyone else, Jade would consider punching… but right now, with Tori rocking into her, Jade had her mind on something far less violent but a lot more physical. Gulping, Jade tried to reclaim some of her composure.

"Looks like Miss Vega isn't the angel everyone thinks she is." Jade smirks, putting a front on her confidence. Instead of blushing like Jade hoped, Tori just nodded.

"No, I'm not." Tori replies playfully, leaning in closer to Jade's lips. "I think you're hot too. So there's really nothing you want to say? At all?" Jade chews her lip, her heart racing out of her chest, deciding to compete in the freaking Olympics instead of taking it easy. **_'Hasn't that organ ever heard of 'slow and steady' wins the race? Seriously?'_ **Jade thinks, only to be slammed back into reality by Tori's fading smile. _**'Why is she getting sad?'** _"Nevermind…" Tori mumbles under her breath, about to get off of Jade but the Goth grabs both elbows.

"Wait… Sheesh…" Jade chuckles, relieved (partially, but only so much) when Tori nods, sitting on her lap.

"Alright." Tori gets up to move again after a minute, and Jade pulls her into a sudden kiss. It was filled with anxiousness and longing, the passion burning through and increasing as the kiss became more heated. Tori pulled back, giving Jade a huge grin as she waited. "Something you want to say?"

"Didn't that say it all?" Jade grumbled, turning her head to stare at the wall.

"Actions are great and all, but I just want to hear the words right now… please?" Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, hugging the girl. Jade's face was pushed into Vega's chest. "It's okay, Jade. It's okay…"

"Be better if you weren't suffocating me." Jade shoots back sarcastically, but they both knew she didn't mind. "Vega… er um… Tori, I well… The thing is…" Tori's phone rang, and Jade sighed in relief. **_'Saved by the ring.'_** That is, until Tori clicked ignore and tossed it on the other couch.

"Where were we?" Tori smiled, knowing it was on the tip of Jade's tongue.

"I kinda like like you… a lot." Jade muttered so fast, Tori nearly didn't hear it. Giggling, the Latina leaned in, her lips brushing Jade's ear.

"Good… Cuz I kinda like like you… a lot."

* * *

**So... continue? Don't continue? Let me know with a REVIEW or PM. I've had this stuck in my head for a while, and finally caved... decided to type it up... and see what you all think of it.**

**-JZ**


	2. Riding Fences

**Brought to you by overwhelming support, I give you the second chapter of this story. Yup, it's offical, as long as I get the reviews (like you were all so kind to do), then I'll keep the chapters coming. By the way, I just want you all to know that you've broken any REVIEW responses I've gotten from any of my other stories. **

**Thanks Everyone!**

**I don't own Victorious.**

**Please enjoy this chapter responsibly.**

**-JZ**

* * *

Jade sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Tori rolled over next to her, breathing softly and whimpering in her sleep. They came up here after a while, and Tori convinced her to stay the night. But now, so close to the girl that's been screwing with her head, Jade just couldn't find sleep. Even with all the lights off, and it being about three in the morning, Jade found the room to still be uncomfortably bright.

"…Jade…" Tori mumbled, causing the Goth to turn to her. Smiling in her sleep, Tori curled into her pillow with a soft moan. _**'W-was that a moan? Hell no, I need some air.'**_ Jade grumbled in her mind, sleep causing a fog to float over her. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Jade stood up, wincing at the shitty ass squeaking of the floor. It sounded like the loudest thing in the world, breaking the silence. Jade looked over her shoulder, careful to make sure she didn't wake the younger Vega up. With a sigh, Jade continued out the door, cursing her luck when that screeched in protest like the wood was splitting in half. Too annoyed with being loud when she wanted to be sneaky, Jade hurried down the steps and to the kitchen. _**'Water…water…water…'**_ She mused to herself, opening the fridge. _**'Or pink lemonade? I think so…'**_ She smirked, picking the pitcher up out of the fridge. As she was getting a cup, Jade heard someone come down the stairs walking like an elephant. Spinning around with a glare, Jade froze when she made eye contact with the girl on the steps.

"Jade?" Trina asked, and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Duh." She whispered, pouring some lemonade. "Keep it down. Some people are sleeping." Jade pointed to Cat, who had a Hello Kitty blanket over her.

"Jade, I know. You don't have to be so mean. I'm listening." Trina didn't heed Jade's warning about being quiet, but she did confuse the fuck out of her.

"No, obviously you aren't listening, or you'd shut up. Being "quiet" usually means whispering to some degree." Jade remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Jade, we both know I'm not talking about that." Trina sighed, giving the Goth a sympathetic smile. This just creeped Jade out and she cautiously drank her pink lemonade. "Look, I've thought about it, okay?" Trina shrugs, walking down the steps and making her way to Jade in the kitchen. "I know."

"Are you sleep walking or something?" Jade takes a step back as the older Vega encroaches on her space. Trina shakes her head, staring into the Goth's emerald eyes.

"No, this isn't a dream." She takes a step closer, and Jade matches it with a step back, bumping into the counter. "I know why you treat Tori like shit." Trina says, and Jade gulps. _**'How can this idiot know? She's an idiot!**_' "I know why you "hate" me. And I know why you can't stand to be close to me." Trina sighs, leaning in and pecking Jade's cheek. _**'What the fuck…?'**_ Jade's mind screams, and she trips over her own feet as she runs around to the other side of the island. Keeping the counter between them now, Jade was panting.

"What the hell?" Jade barks, shock and fear in her voice. "Are you nuts? You just… you just…" Jade was at a loss for words, and Trina was on the other side of the island, trying to stalk around back to Jade. The Goth kept a careful space from the older Vega.

"Jade, I'm trying to help you. Once this little fantasy plays out, you'll be over it." Trina whines loudly, making a break for one of the sides. Jade runs around to the other side, and now they've switched spots.

"Psycho!" Jade accuses, pointing at the girl. "Over what? And what fantasies?"

"I know you're in love with me!" Trina argues, wondering why the girl had to make things so difficult.

"One, I'm not "in love" with anyone. It's not love, I don't believe in that stuff!" Jade responds, and Trina groans. "And two, I don't even like you. You freak me the hell out."

"I know you're scared of these feelings, but this "puppy love" as Beck put it, is getting out of hand." Trina repeated the same words as Beck said in the closet.

"Beck? You were spying on my? Crazy stalker!" Jade retaliates, taking a drink of her lemonade. What? She's thirsty, and it wouldn't stay cold forever.

"No, I happened to walk by and saw you two in a closet, so I eavesdropped." The other girl shouts, throwing her hands in the air.

"Jade?" Cat's sleepy and scared voice popped up, and her red head sat up from the couch. "Monster?"

"Yes! Cat, go get Tori!" Jade yelled dramatically, diving out of Trina's grasp.

"If you would hold still long enough for me to kiss you, you'd be over it by now!" Trina yelled at the Goth, who was scrambling to her feet.

"I hate you! You're gross and talentless, now leave me alone!" Jade jumped over the couch, and Trina was right behind her, aiming an accusing index finger at her.

"Hold still!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Trina huffed, taking off her slipper and preparing to throw it at Jade.

"What the hell is going on?" Tori shouts, standing between the two, trying to grab the shoe from Trina's hand. "Give me the… shoe…" Tori finally manages to pull the bunny slipper away. "What's going on?"

"She tried to rape me!" Jade sputtered, pointing to the older Vega.

"I wasn't going to rape you. I was just going to fulfill your fantasy so we can all get on with our lives." Trina threw her hands up in the air in annoyance.

"What fantasy?" Jade asked again, looking to Tori for answers. The brunette stifled a laugh, and turned to Trina.

"Jade doesn't like you." Tori explained.

"No, I hate you." Jade reiterates, a glare burning holes through the older girl.

"And Trina thinks she heard you in the closet talking about being in love with her." Tori tells Jade, walking up to the Goth. "So do you have a big bad crush on my sister?" Tori mumbles in Jade's ear, her lips grazing the lobe.

"The Vega I was talking about, was not you." Jade glares at Trina, and Tori snuggles under the Goth's arm. Jade pretends to scoff at the brunette hugged into her side, but it just turns into a cocky smirk.

"W-what?" Trina balks, pointing between the two. "But you… and you… you two… you guys hate each other!"

"Yeah yeah, you're face annoys me." Jade growls, rolling her eyes and picking up her cup of lemonade.

"Is that pink lemonade?" Tori asks, hope sparkling in her eyes.

"…Yeah?" Jade mutters, suspicion washing over her.

"Can I have some? Please?" Tori begged, using her best puppy dog eyes. Jade rolled her eyes, giving an 'as if' scoff. Oddly enough, she handed Tori the cup and continued to glare at Trina, like it was all her fault. "Thanks… Jadey." Tori giggled as she drank.

"Jadey?" Trina gapes, throwing her hands up in the air. "Seriously?"

"Say it again, and I'll destroy you and every friend you have or might make. Now get lost." Jade scowls, her teeth clenched.

"I live here." Trina responds, already halfway up the stairs.

"What a shame!" Jade calls up to her, her attention drawn to the girl under her arm when said girl giggles. "What?"

"Nothing… Thanks for the lemonade." Tori smiles, leaning up and kissing Jade. Her lips are sweet and sugary, and Jade is quickly caught up in the flavor. They pull back after a minute.

"Where's Cat?" Jade mumbles, wondering why the redhead hasn't popped up.

"She fell asleep on my bed after yelling that the monster was trying to kill you." Tori giggled again, shaking her head and letting out an exaggerated 'pfft.' Jade smirked, chuckling.

"Was Lil' Tori afraid it was a real monster?" Jade teased, seeing right through Tori. The brunette shook her head, staring at the ceiling. "Told you I'd protect you."

"Hey, I thought I saved you?" Tori remarks, a playful grin.

"Naw, I have scissors in my back pocket." Jade smirks, brushing the hair off of one of the Latina's shoulders and kissing the bare skin.

"Oh yeah?" Tori muses, a little breathless from the pleasure coursing through her. She wrapped her arms around Jade's waist, sinking lower and feeling the pockets. She heard Jade chuckle as Tori gripped the pair of scissors in the pocket and pulled them out. Playing with the handle behind Jade's back as the girl continued her ministrations, Tori hummed, "I guess I should thank you for not stabbing my sister."

"If she yelled something about 'fantasies' again… Yeah, you might be thanking me for the opposite." Jade rested her hands on the other girl's hipbones, pulling her closer. Giving a little nip, Tori flinched before leaning into the warmth with a satisfied groan. "Hell, I might have won a medal for performing a public service for the greater good."

"Less talky, more kissy." Tori sighed with a smile.

"Pushy, pushy… Hope you don't think this'll be a regular thing, Vega. I'm not about to let you push me aro—" Tori pulled back, her arms around Jade's neck now.

"Shut up, Jadey." Tori silenced the pale girl by pulling her into a hard kiss, heated and urgent. Jade felt like there was a fire, like they were on the run, like… everything was just a rush. Her adrenaline pumped, her breathing hitched, and her vision tunneled, not that her eyes were open at the moment. Tori was also falling into the same abyss, pushing Jade back until she thought they reached the couch. Having a momentary lapse in memory of the layout of her own home, Tori sent Jade tripping back over the foot rest, and with her arms laced around the Goth's neck, Tori fell forwards.

'**Thud…' **

"Damn pushy…" Jade groaned, staring up at the Latina pressed against her.

"I'm so sorry!" Tori squeaked, her face burning with embarrassment. "I didn't mean—"

"Yup, no Tori, that's… it's fine… just, uh… sit up?" Jade winced, rolling the other girl over to the side.

"Jade, are you okay? What happened?" Tori scrambled to her knees, kneeling next to the Goth, who was slowly pulling herself up.

"I'm fine." Jade deadpanned, glancing around the dark house. "Look, it's late… And I don't think either of us think very clearly at four in the morning… So, let's call it a night?" Jade suggested, pulling herself stiffly onto the couch. Tori was still kneeling on the floor in front of her, staring at the Goth with pleading concern. "I've got the couch. So you sleep next to Hyper Princess Candy Cane child." Tori wanted to refuse, her expression in a thin line.

"If Cat wakes up, she's going to want to know where you are." Tori states, giving Jade a stern glare. _**'I hope she doesn't sneak out.'**_ Tori finds herself begging mentally.

"Just tell her I'm staying up, making sure the monster doesn't come back." Jade mumbles, leaning back into the cushion and closing her eyes. Tori sighs but nods, grabbing the Hello Kitty blanket Cat was using. "Don't even think it, Vega." Jade warned, her eye brow raising with her eyes still closed.

"Alright…" Tori set the blanket down on the footrest, walking up to Jade. "Goodnight, Jade." Tori whispered, giving the Goth a peck on the cheek. When Tori pulled back, she sulked up to the stairs.

"Tori… wait." Jade didn't know why she said it, or what she was thinking. She actually felt… guilty? _**'Damn you Vega…'**_ "Do you want to… go out… sometime?" Jade still hasn't moved from her spot, but she's holding her breath. _**'Come on, sure she likes kissing… but she'll never agree to—'**_

"Yes!" Tori grins and has to do everything to stop herself from jumping up and down like an excited school girl.

"Alright Vega, we'll talk about it in the morning… after you make coffee." Jade smirks, easily deciphering the enthusiasm in the girl's voice. _**'How could she be excited… to date me?**_' Jade half thought the Latina was delusional from lack of sleep… hence her want for Tori to go to sleep, and her ulterior motive of having time to think, without Vega fucking up her thoughts.

"Yup, see ya in the morning!" Tori squealed, rushing up the stairs. When she got to the space in front of her door, she indulged herself in a little bit of school girl excitement. _**'Jade West! Girl I've had a crush on for like… ever! Asked me out!' **_Tori knew Jade wouldn't be impressed by her attitude. _**'And she practically promised to stay here all night! Oh my God, Jade Freakin' West! I've been kissing Jade West! Making out with Jadey!'**_

"Tori?" Trina questioned, rolling her eyes at her sister. _**'Moron…'**_ She thought, getting up and shutting her door. With a tint of pink on her face, Tori hurried into her room, getting in bed next to the redhead, who was fast asleep.

Jade sat at the couch, not quite ready to fall asleep. Her back panged with a sharp ache. Sighing, she readjusted her posture. The old bruise got tweaked, but she didn't want Tori to feel any worse than she already did. _**'That girl is sure something… All in charge one minute and innocent the next… I don't get her one bit.'**_ Jade leaned forward, running her hands through her hair and then leaning on her elbows. A grimace dawned her features, trying to shove the pain down. She's Jade West… she's invincible… right? Jade just sat there, staring at nothing and thinking about everything. How she worked so hard to get Vega to hate her, only to ruin everything in one night of weakness. But how could she regret it? When it was better than she'd ever imagined… Somehow, sometime in the deep thought, Jade slipped into a restless unconsciousness.

The next morning, a strong bitter aroma assaulted her senses. It wasn't unpleasant, just potent. Giving a little groan of grogginess, Jade lifted her head from the armrest, her neck and back cracking from the stiff position. Her back ached, but the sharpness had subsided and she didn't even flinch when she moved. She had a high pain tolerance, shocker right? Hearing a giggle, Jade turned her head towards a very comical dance competition between Cat and Tori. They were jamming out in the kitchen, no music, just playing on air guitars and doing some '80's style techniques.

"When did the crazies wake up?" Jade muttered, shuffling over to the table.

"Morning, Sleepy head." Tori smiled, setting a tall mug of coffee in front of the Goth. Jade glared, but Tori could see the softness there.

"Thanks for keeping the monster away. I was so scared last night." Cat cheered, her face full of admiration.

"So was I…" Jade grumbled under her breath, talking to herself.

"What was that?" Tori laughs, sitting across the table.

"Just wondering how hot a cup of coffee has to be before it can give third degree burns." Jade answers, shrugging. "One way to find out." She grabbed the steaming mug and tipped it back onto her tongue, it being hotter than she had originally thought.

"Jade!" Tori jumps up, going to the raven haired girls side. Bringing the mug off her lips, Jade gave a crooked grin.

"I drink coffee all the time, Vega. Don't be stupid." Jade rolled her eyes, but her tongue felt raw and tender. Tori glared, her eyes narrowing to impossible slits.

"Back to this?" Tori questions, crossing her arms. She almost looked intimidating… If she wasn't wearing short shorts, an 'I 3 my Friends' T-shirt, and a dish towel thrown over her shoulder. Jade chuckles, but Tori doesn't let up. She opens her mouth to make another remark when they hear a honk.

"That's my brother. I've gotta go! Bye!" Cat chirps as she busies herself out of the house. Tori still stares at Jade, until her shoulders drop and she turns away.

"I should have known…" Tori mutters, and Jade stands up, nearly sending her mug off balanced.

"Should have known what?" Jade accuses, her shoulders tense and jaw set. "What? Say it, Vega?"

"I should have known last night was too good to be true." Tori turns back to Jade, sorrow genuine in her expression. Jade wants to lash out, tell the girl she's right and should give up, but that sick little voice in her head speaks before she has a chance.

"I meant what I said." Jade replies, her jaw set and she stands up slowly. "I also promised to protect you and Cat from the monsters, remember?"

"Jade, you aren't a monster." Tori walks up to the Goth, wanting to shake her. Instead, she just puts her hands on her shoulders. Jade won't look at her, choosing to stare at the wall to her left. "I'm not afraid of you. I never have been."

"You need to step back." Jade warns the Latina, and Tori gives her a quizzical look.

"Oh yeah, why?" Tori challenges, draping her arms around the Goth's neck.

"Because if you don't… I can't stop myself from kissing you."

"Then don't…" Tori barely manages to murmur out before Jade's lips are crashing into hers.

"Eww… I'm walking here. You two get a room." Trina complains as she comes down the stairs in a robe. Jade groans, still holding the brunette's waist as she shoots the older sister a glare.

"Trina, can't you see we're trying to—" Tori looks like she's about to explode, her face red and her cheeks puffed out in anger. _**'Kinda hot…'**_ Jade thinks with a smirk, shaking her head so she could focus on the situation at hand.

"Make out? Yeah, duh. I'm just asking you not to do it on the kitchen table. I don't think I could eat there every day if I thought of you and your 'Jadey' swapping spit right on my seat." Trina's face screws up as if she smelled something bad. Jade turns red, and Tori holds onto the Goth firmly.

"Let me go Tori, I'll take care of this problem once and for all." Jade's about to push through Tori to destroy her sister, but the Latina just places a distracting kiss on the paler girl's lips.

"It'll be hard for you to take me on that date if you're in jail." Tori smiles, hopeful. Jade tilts her head, searching the Latina's eyes for something.

"You still want to go?" Jade finally asks, unable to read any hint of lying in the girl's expression.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I got so defensive. I just, I just want this to be real. I just want to take this road, and see how far we get." Tori admits, and Jade opens her mouth to say something when they are both shoved to the side as Trina carries jars of horseradish out of the refrigerator. "TRINA!" Tori hisses, and her sister just sticks her tongue out.

"Can I please stab her now?" Jade practically begs, and Trina spoons the condiment into a large bowl.

"No, you're dating my sister. You have to deal with me." Trina sneers, pointing the spoon at the two of them. Bits of horseradish fall to the floor by Jade's feet, and she steps forward, only to be pulled back by Tori.

"Calm down Jade, please? For me?" Tori asks, a smile on her face as she cups both her hands around Jade's face.

"But I really—" Tori kisses Jade on the lips, getting the Goth to stop protesting.

"Please?" Tori asks again, her smile even brighter. Jade sighs, defeated.

"Alright, she's safe." Jade surrenders, and Tori hugs her. "Today…"

"Trina, I'm starting to run out of reasons to save you." Tori tells her sister, leaning into Jade's side, an arm wrapped around the taller girl's waist. Jade's is slumped over Tori's shoulder, and she has a cocky grin that only increases at Tori's statement.

"Yeah, whatever." Trina rolls her eyes, tossing the seventh jar of horseradish behind her.

"You're going to stuff your face in the bowl… aren't you?" Tori questions, wanting to rip her hair out at her sister's stupidity. "Trina, you know that will burn, right?"

"The article said that the slight burning means it's exfoliating the particles in my pores and… and… other scientific stuff! It'll make me even more beautiful." Trina sticks her tongue out again, before stirring the bowl with a smug grin.

"Can't improve what isn't there in the first place." Jade mutters, and Tori giggles into the Goth's shoulder.

"Seriously, Trina that's—"

"A great idea. I think I read that article too." Jade interrupts with a sly grin. "I really wanted to try it, but I guess I never had… eight bottles of horseradish in my house." Trina peaks an eyebrow. "Yeah, weird I know… who doesn't carry overstock of condiments?" Jade says in dry sarcasm, but Trina doesn't quite catch on, and just nods. "Anyways, I thought I read that you have to add onions to the bowl also… well, only if you want it to remove the damaged pores." Tori is fighting back giggles, and is amazed when Trina heads back to the fridge.

"Tori, will you chop up some onions?" Trina whines, and Tori sighs.

"No way, you're not going to stink like onions when we leave for lunch after this." Jade responds, shaking her head.

"Sorry Trin, can't." Tori smiles, but suddenly her eyes pop out of her head. "I have to get changed!" Slinking out of Jade's grasp, Tori hightails it up to her room. Jade just stands there, alone with Trina. The older Vega is poorly cutting the onions, and Jade just watches, making no move to help.

"So you're dating my sister?" Trina hikes an eyebrow, and Jade scoffs.

"Jealous?" Trina's face scrunches.

"Eww, gross! Incest!" Jade just wants to smack some sense into the girl.

"I meant of Tori, idiot." Trina shakes her head, shrugging.

"I'm just not into that whole badass-dangerous-rebellious thing my sister likes." Trina sighs, and Jade's eyes narrow. "You know, I could tell everyone via The Slap that you two are dating."

"I don't care. Go for it." Jade challenges, not backing down one bit. Trina glares for a couple of seconds, trying to get a read on Jade, but the Goth was blank.

"…No, that's something I think my sister should do on her own." Trina warns, resulting in a flashy smirk from the Goth.

"Careful Vega, someone might think you care about more than yourself." The older Latina rolls her eyes, tossing the onions into the big bowl.

"Whatever… Now I just need to get my hair in a ponytail, and I can start my exfoliating." Trina says as she sits at the table and starts putting her long hair up. Jade stands next to the table, ready for a sarcastic remark, when Tori comes flying down the steps.

"Sorry for leaving you with Trina." Tori apologizes, smiling shyly as the Goth just stares. Jade was just so caught up in Tori's simple, yet very effective outfit. Everything accentuated her fit body, and feminine curves.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trina whines, having a battle with her ponytail. "You want a napkin? You're drooling over my sister. You're practically undressing her with your— UMPH…" Trina found herself pushed face first into the bowl, Jade's hand being the culprit. Her hair yet to be put in a ponytail lay limply in the white substance, and Trina yelps at the burning.

"The burning means it's working." Jade reminds mockingly, her hand still keeping the Vega underbowl.

"You ready to go, Jadey?" Tori asks, tucking a stare strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah Tori, one sec." Jade wiped her hand on Trina's shirt, careful to make sure she got all the splashed horseradish off of her. "Ready." Jade grabs her coat from the couch, still a bit off balance from the sight of Tori. As they leave the Vega residence, Tori bites the tip of her index finger, smiling nervously at Jade. "What?" Shaking her head, Tori turns a little pink. "What? Just spit it out." Instead of her tone intertwined with hatred and distain, Tori could hear the playful sincere note to it.

"Well… it's just that… this is kinda going to be our first date." Tori mentions as they both walk up to the passenger's door of Jade's shiny new black mustang. Jade chuckles, shaking her head.

"No, this isn't a date. Tonight, when I pick you up at eight, and you put on that little dress I saw tucked in your closet… That'll be our first date." Jade smirks wildly, something sparking in her at the sight of a nervous Tori Vega. The Latina returns the grin, but it's much smaller and shy. "All this is… just a pre-date. Sounds good?" Nodding slowly, Tori just stares into Jade's emerald eyes, caught up in the hazy mystery that seemed to emit off the rebellious girl. The smirk transforms into a borderline smug grin. Clearing her throat, Tori ducks her head behind her veil of brunette hair, opening the slick black door. "Not so fast, Vega." Jade murmurs, slamming the door closed with a firm hand, and pushing the Latina against the vehicle. "Look up." Tori just keeps her head down, hiding her eyes. "Tori…" Jade lifts the girl's chin with a pale gentle hand, but still using her body to roughing pin her to the car. "I want to see your eyes." Pushing some of the hair behind the tan girl's ear, Jade's smirk bubbles down… only slightly. "There… much better."

"Jade…" Tori pushes against the Goth, but was surprised to find that it was like attempting to move a wall.

"Stop hiding… and just relax." The rebel steals Tori's lips, grinning at the immediate response she received. Less than twenty-four hours, and the kisses felt so natural, like the missing piece to a puzzle. Jade let one of her hands wander down carelessly, until she wraps it around Tori's ass, pulling them impossibly closer.

"Butter-nut…" Tori whimpers, throwing her head back at the sensation.

"I told you I wouldn't let you push me around forever." Jade reminds between soft nips and kisses up the brunette's neck. "Now get in the car, Vega. I'm fucking starving." Jade is already opening the driver's door and getting in by the time Tori opens her eyes, which she didn't even realize were closed.

"You can't just start something like that and leave!" Tori hisses, her face flush and breathing ragged. She's pouting, her bottom lip sticking out and she won't even face Jade's direction, except to shoot fleeting glares at the driver.

"Put your damn seatbelt on so we can leave." Jade rolls her eyes, sighing at the brunette's reluctance. "Hello, any day?"

"No, you do it." Tori counters, refusing like a five year old having a tantrum. Jade smirks and leans over the center, pulling the strap around the brunette until it clicks. "Whatever." Tori sulks, her 'punishment' not having the desired outcome.

"You drive me crazy, Vega." Jade responds, putting the Mustang in drive and pulling out into the street. Tori cocks an eyebrow, curiosity peaking.

"Oh yeah? So why ask me out on a date?"

"Glutton for punishment, I guess." Jade shrugs, taking a right and heading down a main street.

"Well, if we're dating then… what are we?" Tori forgets all her pouting and childish sulking, instead getting distracted by the shiny object, which happens to be the intense 'what are we' talk nearly every couple/almost couple has at one point in their relationship. Jade sat silent, her eyes scorching the red light they were stuck at, as if it was the inanimate object's fault. "Jade, is this just some phase or something? Or is it… is it real?" _**'Please let it be real, please let it be real.'**_ Tori begs mentally, and her eyes are tearing up in anticipation for Jade to just shrug or brush it off.

'_**Damn it, damn it, damn it… this is your chance. Shrug, say it doesn't matter, pretend this is just some pathetic attempt to get back at her.'**_ Jade's conscious was shouting, fogging up her mind with doubt and worry. _**'She can't care. Don't you get it? She's light, you're dark. She's the angel, you're the devil. She's innocent, you're the rebel. If you give a damn, don't condemn her.'**_ Jade jolts at the honk behind her, drawing her attention to the green light just turning yellow. Slamming on the gas, the tires squeal in protest as Jade barely manages to make the light she practically sat through.

"Tori, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Tori sighs, happiness evident on her features. She perks right up, the fear and doubt slowly ebbing away from her mind. _**'Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you…'**_ Jade's mind cursed herself. She didn't even recognize that she asked Tori until after the Latina gave the joyful response. "Hey, you okay?" Tori wonders, placing a warm hand over Jade's, which was drumming on the gear shift.

"Yeah…" Jade let out an uncertain smile, keeping her gaze on the road in front of her.

"That's not a real convincing 'yeah'." Tori's thumbs rub soothing circles on Jade's hand. The Goth felt her mask fading, her façade slipping, her act falling apart. Yanking her hand out from under Tori's, Jade places it on the steering wheel, pulling into a parking space.

"Come on, I'll by you lunch." Jade says, already out of the car and trying to shake herself free from the mindfucking effect Tori naturally has on the raven haired delinquent.

"Where are we?" The Latina questions, taking in the small corner café she never knew existed.

"You've never been to Perso nel Cuore Café?" Jade shakes her head, obviously amused.

"No, why? Should I have?" Tori asks as Jade opens the door for Tori, and a little bell chimes. They enter the dimmed coffee shop, and Tori was fascinated by all the art and colors displayed, covering nearly every inch of the tiny place.

"Once you have coffee from here, you're never satisfied with anything less." Jade answers as if that explained everything, and Tori focused her attention back to the Goth for a second.

"You didn't like the coffee I made?" She sounds offended, and Jade just ushers her up to a narrow staircase.

"It was good… Just not Perso nel Cuore good." Tori's about to retaliate when her nose is hit with the most heavenly aroma she's ever even imagined. The smell reminded her of Jade, and the brunette assumed that the Goth must visit the shop often and carry the scent in her clothes. "Impressed already? You haven't even tasted it yet."

"That's the coffee? I feel like I'm in a first class restaurant." Despite the appearance of the quaint shop, Tori did expect some dudes in white uniforms and gourmet chefs to be busy at work.

"Jade mattina, chi è la piccola signora?" _(Morning Jade, who's the little lady?) _An old woman, nearly in her seventies, peaked out from behind the back corner. Tori shot Jade a confused glance, not having any clue what the woman just said.

"Morning Mrs. Rizzo. This is Tori. She's my…" Jade glanced cautiously at the brunette, and Tori just nodded. "She's my girlfriend."

"Finalmente! Modo di prendere il vostro tempo dolce ottenere un, Bambino ragazza. Lei è sicuramente bella." _(Finally! Way to take your sweet time getting a girlfriend, Child. She certainly is beautiful.)_ Mrs. Rizzo exclaims, throwing her hands up, a huge smile on her face.

"What'd she say?" Tori whispers to Jade, knowing they were talking about her, but not sure what was being said.

"She just told me that I took too long getting a girlfriend." Jade laughs, shaking her head in astonishment. "And she says you're beautiful… I must agree with that statement." Jade puts a protective arm around Tori's shoulder, leading them closer to the counter.

"Mrs. Rizzo, posso avere il mio regolare, e fare uno speciale per la mia ragazza? Due panini mattina anche." _(Can I have my regular, and make a special for my girlfriend? Two morning sandwiches also.)_ Jade orders from the older woman, and the lady nods. Paying for the food, the Goth could sense the Latina's uneasiness. "I just ordered us some coffee and sandwiches. We'll go eat them on the roof afterwards."

"The roof?" Tori was baffled by this whole place.

"Yeah, the seating area is up there. Great view actually." Jade enlightens her girlfriend. _**'Wow, girlfriend…'**_ "You're the first person I've brought here. Good coffee is a carefully guarded secret." Jade puts on her serious actress face.

"Stop being so silly." Tori giggles, seeing straight through the expression. "I didn't know you could speech Italian?"

"Yeah… Italian, Spanish, and some Swedish." Mrs. Rizzo comes back with their coffees, and a bag with their sandwiches in it.

"I'm surprised, but not, at the same time… you know?" Tori responds, being guided up another set of stairs. "This café has more stairs than most."

"It's worth it." When they reach the roof, Tori realizes exactly what Jade was referring to. It wasn't buildings or distant sights that made the view amazing. All around them, vines were growing through trellises, snaking in and out, offering a perfect wall of greenery. Flowers bloomed all around, and fresh berries and vegetables were cluttered together, all ripe for harvesting.

"You're right…" She whispers, feeling physically knocked back by the splendor of everything.

"I know." Jade chuckles, a cocky grin surfacing. She takes a drink of her coffee as they sit in white patio furniture, sliding Tori the bag. When Tori takes a tentative sip, her eyes roll back in her head at the heavenly flavor. "And I'm right again." Jade noted, continuing her own affair with her coffee. They sat in near silence, just soaking in the atmosphere and fluttering rays of sunlight peeking through the vines, not needing to talk to enjoy each other's company.

"Jade, why does the coffee had a heart with a broken compass in it on the front?" Tori inquires, tracing the outline of the printed organ.

"Perso nel Cuore means 'lost in the heart' in Italian. A long time ago, Mrs. Rizzo and her husband moved here from Italy, with no money or possessions… nothing. Her family kicked her out because she had gotten pregnant before marriage. They came here, built this place from nothing. They named it 'Lost in the Heart' because they were both so blinded by love that they didn't care about anything around them." Jade explains, leaning back in her chair and breathing in the scent of the last of her coffee as she takes a bite from her sandwich.

"That's really romantic." Tori sighs dreamily, also starting on her sandwich.

"They're Italian, what do you expect?" Jade laughs, stretching her arms above her head. She catches Tori staring at her stomach, which became bare after her shirt rode up from the stretch.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo?" Tori leans in, her eyes not leaving the ink she could see. The rest was hidden away behind the material.

"Yeah, I've got a couple… Maybe you'll get to see them some time." Jade winked, causing a blush to creep up the Latina's neck.

"I'd like that." Tori says shyly, but her eyes say something entirely different. "Ready to go?"

"After you, Vega." Jade watches the girl's hips sway as they backtrack. Tori gave a brief wave to Mrs. Rizzo, and they're back at the Mustang.

"You can stop staring at my ass now." Tori smirks, tilting her head to the side, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"I could… but what's my motivation?" Jade quips, getting into the vehicle.

"I could think of a few things." Tori chimes suggestively, and Jade nearly slams on the breaks.

"Like what things?" She dares to ask, and Tori grins evilly. _**'She has something planned… I really am a glutton for punishment.'**_

"Good things… fun things." Tori winks, a hand patting Jade's thigh. "Sounds fair?"

"Nothing about you is fair." Jade growls, concentrating on driving.

"Maybe not, I guess you'll have to find that out on your own." Tori sticks her tongue out, jumping at something.

"What?" Jade questions lazily, hiding her curiosity.

"A text from Cat. Asking if we're still fighting…" Tori frowns, looking at Jade for some help.

"What do you want me to do? Text her back." Jade guns it through a yellow light, and Tori glares at her before rolling her eyes.

"What do I say? Can I tell her, or are we… not out?" Tori felt extremely awkward. They haven't even gone on their first official date yet, and Tori felt like she was demanding a lot out of the Goth, especially since she could tell Jade was having on the fence about the whole thing.

"Why should I give a damn what other people think?" Jade scoffs, and Tori doesn't know whether to be relieved or a bit offended. "But just to forewarn you, I'm not responsible for any broken jaws of dudes that hit on you."

"I almost forgot your jealousy." Tori giggles, taking a calming breath. "So… we're out? Like, friends, school, family? The whole thing?"

"Friends, school… and your family if you want." Jade clarifies, pulling up into the Vega's driveway.

"Why not your family?" Tori was a bit confused, but she was too ecstatic.

**Tori Vega:** _**'Yeah, me and Jade just had to work through something. I need you to come over! Jade asked me out!'**_ Cat was the only one Tori ever told about her secret huge crush on the Goth.

"It's complicated." Jade answered, watching Tori's fingers fly over the keys. "You telling Cat?"

"Yeah, I want her to come over and help me get ready." Tori explains in a 'duh' sort of tone. Jade shrugs, chuckling at the Vega's enthusiasm.

"Remember, eight o'clock." Jade leans over, breathing the reminder into Tori's ear as she unbuckles the seatbelt. As Jade leans back into her own seat, fully satisfied with the hitch in the Latina's breathing, she's thrown off balance when Tori grabs the front of her shirt. The brunette is practically in the driver's seat with Jade, unable to let the Goth get away with the teasing.

"Yeah… eight, got it." Tori mutters between rough kisses, feeling Jade's heartbeat race. "Even though I know you won't show up until eight fifteen." There is a hint of disappointment in her words, and Jade frowns. "Oh well…" Tori shrugs it off, returning to kissing the Goth's lips.

"I could show up at eight." Jade responds, lost in the warm humid air mingling in the car. "I am capable of being on time."

"Sure…"

"See you at eight, sharp." Jade confirms, noticing a smirk find its way to the Latina's face. Tori is sitting on her lap now, completely in the driver's side and blocking the steering wheel. Jade feels a vibration, and Tori pulls out her phone, checking it.

**Cat:** _**'OMG! Be there in ten!'**_ Tori lets out a little giggle, and Jade tries to see the text.

"Uh uh." Tori pulls the phone away, giving Jade a tap on the nose as a scolding.

"Why?" Jade counters, playfully reaching for the device.

"Because you're a snoop." Tori laughs merrily, giving Jade a hard long kiss. After a couple minutes, and two accidental honks of the horn later, Tori opens the driver's side door and climbs out. "See you at eight, Jadey. Now get out of here, Cat'll be over any minute."

"But it's only two!" Jade laughed, rolling her eyes at the brunette's frown.

"You know me and Cat. We'll have to discuss EVERYTHING." Tori stifles her giggle at the grumpy expression Jade responded with. "Don't worry, somethings are just… between us." Tori winks, and Jade blushes ever so slightly.

"Whatever, Vega."

"Bye, Jadey." Tori waves as her girlfriend backs out of the driveway and speeds off down the road. _**'I have a date with Jade West to get ready for!'**_

'_**Damn you Tori…'**_ Jade wants to punch the steering wheel. Somehow, the younger Vega always seemed to get one up on Jade, sometimes without even realizing it. _**'Tori Vega equals one big mindfuck…'**_

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Drop off some more reviews because you guys are amazing! I like to have some humor in the story, and the idea that control is a constant struggle between Tori and Jade. Also, I like to flirt with the fact that Tori has a sort of unconscious control over Jade, and that Jade sort of loses herself around the Latina. **

**Thanks to all of you reviewers, I will be continuing the story!**

**Thank you everyone, and continued support would be fantastic.**

**-JZ**


	3. Reasons

**The long awaited next chapter is here. Thank you for all the reviews! Seriously, great job keeping this story alive. And a special thanks to my PMer, who practically made me stick myself to my chair for hours so I could ensure I wrote this chapter. Thank you to all my readers and REVIEWERS! Keep it up, and so will I.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

**-JZ**

* * *

"Well Mr. West, aren't you all charming tonight?" Jade jumps at the sound of a bleach blond stumbling into the gigantic West house.

"Shit…" The Goth growls, sliding around the corner as her dad and his girlfriend stagger down the hallway.

"Why of course. You go get the Jacuzzi started, while I get some… refreshments." He suggests, giving the twenty year old a slap on the ass as she attempts to saunter towards the deck, but she just trips and catches herself on the counter. Her obnoxious giggling makes Jade want to walk up and slap the gold digger, or puke. Thomas West stares after his piece of ass, a slimy smirk on his face. Jade holds her breath, almost choking on the scent of alcohol as she tries to sneak out the front door. She's almost out the entry for the night when she slips over the blonde's six inch heels she left around the doorway. "Jade…" She hears her dad growl.

"I'm just leaving." Jade's hand is still on the brass door knob, already pulling it open when a gruff palm comes slamming into the mahogany door, resulting in a loud bang echoing through the empty house.

"Yeah, you are." He threatens, his eyes darkened by his liquid rage.

"Tommy, something wrong?" The gold digger squeals from the back deck.

"Not for long. I'm taking care of it." He shouts back, not taking his glower off his daughter. As he leans in, Jade can smell smoke and liquor rolling off him in sheets. "Listen up, I don't want to see you around here. I told you to stay out of my way." He hisses, shoving Jade hard against the mirror behind her, his grip suffocating on her leather jacket's collar.

"It's not like I wanted to see you and that bitch Susan anyways." Jade retorts, her eyes shooting daggers at the man. "She's just going to screw you, marry you, and take everything you own."

"Keep your mouth shut." Thomas shoves her back into the mirror again, the force causing the reflective surface to fracture. The wind knocked out of her, Jade tries to suck in oxygen, but the bear grip on her jacket hardly allows anything to pass through her windpipe. "We're going to have a late night here, so I don't even want you to think about coming back until… let's say three? Got it? Good." He releases the choke hold, returning to his task at finding some beverages from the wine cellar. Rubbing her throat and readjusting her jacket, Jade catches her breath.

"People think I'm the twisted one." Jade growls under her breath, pulling the door open and slamming it behind her, letting the cool night air chill her burning rage. She and her so called father never got along, but she knew better than to be around when he drank, hence the attempt at hiding. To everyone else, all those people from the outside looking in, he seemed like the workaholic father with a sadistic child he just doesn't know how to handle. He is a workaholic, but much more than just that… He's an alcoholic, man whore, and a heartless hatefilled man who takes enjoyment in causing pain. The only people who would believe Jade though, were her father's employees, who suffered nearly as poor treatment from the man.

Getting into her black mustang, she locks the doors and just leans back in her seat. She couldn't come home tonight, or she'd face a fury that wasn't all too uncommon, but against regular belief, Jade didn't appreciate the pain her father would cause. She would be eighteen in a couple months, and free of him. _**'But tonight isn't about any of that. No, tonight I'm taking Tori Vega on a date.'**_ She reminds herself, putting the car in reverse. It only took fifteen minutes to get to Vega's house, and but Jade wasn't sure if it was because of her speeding or just the distance. Taking one last check, Jade got out of the car and heads up the sidewalk. She took her trademark black attire serious tonight. Wearing a black wife beater, button up, and skinny jeans, and of course her combat boots, Jade looked dressed to kill. She was the only one in the group who had half a chance at pulling off all the black, except maybe Beck. The only color was her maroon streak, a huge grey tribal cross on the back of her button up shirt, and the silver chain around her neck. Her leather jacket always added the appearance of being on edge and rebellious… But that was why she wore it.

Standing in the porch light, with three minutes until eight, Jade felt her heart trying to leap into her throat. For years, Jade never thought this would be possible, standing at the Vega's door, getting ready to take Tori on a date. Her hands shook slightly, and she took a deep breath, noting how her throat slightly ached. _**'Do I knock? I usually barge in but then again… none of those times I was taking Tori out. What the fuck, I'm Jade West.'**_ Pounding on the door, Jade just about falls backwards when Tori immediately answers.

"Hey Jade, you're right on time." Tori smiles shyly, hugging against the door.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Jade challenges, her trademark smirk giving the Goth a much needed confidence boost. Her eyes scanning from head to toe, Jade gulped hard before she managed to continue. "You look… uh great." Tori decided to wear that little black dress, via Cat's convincing. It cut off mid-thigh, and had a little white strip that went down diagonal, almost like a sash.

"I knew I was too dressed up." Tori mutters, just about to close the door and go change.

"No way, you're perfect." Jade grabs the door to keep it from being slammed in her face. Tori freezes, not sure she heard Jade correctly. "Trust me, you look perfect." A smile crept across the Latina's face and she turns back around, seeing a worried expression on Jade's face.

"Awe… do you mean it?" Tori teases, getting her heels on. Jade rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything. "Where are we going anyways?"

"It's a secret." Jade smirks, closing the door behind Tori as they walk out into the fading sun._** 'I hope it's not Nozu's.' **_Tori couldn't help but beg slightly. That would be a huge let down, especially since the Asian lady hated them both. "It's not somewhere lame like Nozu's."

"How did you…?" The brunette was starting to wonder if the Goth had some extra sense, or could read her mind or something. Jade opens the door for Tori, giving a mysterious shoulder shrug.

"Alright, you buckled up there, Vega?" Jade asks, putting the car in drive.

"Yes." Tori rolls her eyes, changing to radio station.

"Hey!" Jade glares, but doesn't make any move to switch the stations. Tori sits there, softly singing the words. After the song ended, and a commercial popped up, Tori sat there staring at Jade. "What?"

"Where are we going?" Tori asks again, using her best smile.

"Nice try Vega, but I already told you, it's a secret." Jade sighs, but a smile still manages to find a way to slink on her face.

"How about it's a secret we both know?" Tori suggests, wiggling her eyebrows. Jade laughs, and Tori lets out a loud groan. "Are you always this difficult?"

"Yeah, I am." Jade chuckles as she's turning into a parking lot.

"Where are we?" The Latina sounds like an excited child, her hands itching to open the door.

"You've never been here before?" After Tori shakes her head, Jade just chuckles. "Wow Vega, you don't stray too far from the usual hangouts, do you?" What would normally be taken as an insult, Tori could tell it was just being playful.

"Oh please Jade West, show me the way." Tori says in mock admiration, noting the subtle flicker of something in Jade's eyes.

"It's called the Treble Clef." They both get out, and Jade points to a dark almost warehouse type building. The last rays of retreating sun cast shadows everywhere and Tori nervously bumps into Jade as they're walking to the entrance. Instead of the harsh refute she was expecting from the paler girl, Tori just received a chuckle. "Don't worry so much, Vega." Jade whispers, putting her arm around Tori and pulling her closer. The Latina hums in satisfaction, her nervousness still festering as they reach the formidable building. _**'Great, I'm like a lamb to the slaughter. I'm practically begging Jade to chop me up in a warehouse.'**_ Tori thinks as they stand in front of the door. "Hey now, you'll like this place."

"I feel way too overdressed. Let's just go." Tori mutters worriedly, trying to squirm out of Jade's grasp.

"Tori—" The Goth grabs a hold of the Latina's elbow, trying to explain what's going on when a slit in the door slides open.

"Jade West? And you brought a girl this time." The rough male tone causes Tori to freeze. _**'That's the voice of my killer…'**_ She whimpers in her mind, her eyes begging Jade to take them back to the car.

"Yeah Cliff, she's a bit nervous. Mind letting us in before she takes off?" Jade growls at the man, clearly annoyed by the delay. The heavy door slides open, and a tall man wearing all black stands aside. He looks in his thirties, but has silver hair already poking through.

"Wow, she is a looker." Cliff nods, clearly impressed as he gives Tori a once over.

"You won't be seeing anything if you don't back off." Jade threatens, pulling an arm around Tori. _**'Is that… jealousy?'**_ Tori finds herself wondering, amazed at the protective stance Jade has around her.

"Alright West, just keep an eye on her. Not everyone here is as… respectful as I am." Cliff holds his hands up in surrender, and Jade leads Tori into the dim building.

"Table for two?" A woman's voice questions from some sort of desk. Tori's eyes are still adjusting to the low light and sound of music and chatter all around. The floor has blue lights leading down a path, and multicolored strobes provide the rest of the lighting. A fog machine must be going because the entire place looks smoky, but without the choking scent.

"Yeah, make sure it's a good one. Should be under West." Jade's relaxed voice calms the jumbled thoughts rushing through the Latina's mind.

"Of course, right this way." Tori thinks the waitress might be redheaded, but that could have just been the red strobe light that caught her hair for a split second. "Anything to drink?" The waitress passes out menus as they reach a table.

"Tori?" Jade's voice snaps the brunette out of her confused haze.

"Oh, uh… lemonade please?" Sitting in the leather chair, Tori smiles up at the form above.

"First time?" The waitress asks, and Tori swears she sees a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, that easy to tell?"

"Don't worry, with West here to show you the ropes, you'll be a veteran in no time." The woman assures, her chiming laughter mingling with the music.

"Just the usual." Jade states for her drink, pulling her chair next to Tori's. "So when are they going to start?"

"Usually ten minutes, but I can put a rush in if you'd like?" The waitress doesn't wait for an answer before heading off into the murky atmosphere.

"This place is crazy. Where are we?" Tori turns to look at Jade, and is thankful that they're close enough to see each other.

"This "crazy place" is made for girls like you." A smirk adorns the Goth's features, and she leans in to kiss the Latina. Tori pulls back half a centimeter, and now they're close but not touching yet.

"What do you mean by that?" She counters indignantly, crossing her arms defensively. Jade leans back and sighs, pointing somewhere in front of them.

"This is where all those mysteries… all those things in the dark that you love to search for; they all come into the light. Talent, love, passion… everything, and everyone is real here. And they're all hidden in the dark," A stage lights up in the direction Jade was pointing. Less than fifteen feet away, a guy in a fedora hat and mismatched suit sits at a piano. A woman leans against the crisp polished instrument with a microphone in her hand. "Until the stage is set, and the lights come on." The man starts to play a melody, and Tori immediately recognizes the song. The woman, dressed in causal jeans and a T-shirt sings a _Thousand Miles_ by Vanessa Carlton, her voice hitting all the notes with such meaningful strength.

"It's amazing." Tori's mouth is hanging open at the performance in front of them, not even realizing when the waitress puts their drinks on the table.

"Awe struck?" She laughs, and Jade just shrugs, looking at her menu. "Have you had enough time to figure out what you want?"

"No, I think she needs a few minutes." Jade places her menu back on the table, leaning back in her chair to watch Tori stare at the stage. After the song ends, Jade drums her fingers on the table. "Hey Tori, you hungry?"

"Oh right, sorry." Tori blushes, thankful for the dim lighting now. As she looks over the menu, she's actually amazed at all the choices. "Is the pasta good?"

"Order whatever you want, I haven't tried one thing here that I haven't liked." Jade shrugs, motioning for the waitress to come back.

"Ready to order?" She smiles at the two, giving Jade a wink.

"Yeah, I'll take the number twelve." Jade answers, not even taking a second glance at the menu as she stares at Tori. The Latina bites her lip, sighing before taking that final leap.

"I'll have the chicken pasta."

"Alright, that'll be a few minutes. Please enjoy the show, and have a wonderful date." The lady takes their menus before sauntering away.

"You're right, I love this place." Tori grins, watching as the man stands and the two take a bow together. Claps come from all around, but they can't see the other patrons. It provides some privacy, and gives the feel that the performance is personalized. "What did you say the name was again?"

"Treble Clef… someone thought shitty music humor would really help this place take off." Jade mutters sarcastically, and Tori smiles, shutting up the dry humor with a firm kiss. The brunette is practically out of her seat as the two make out, until Tori's elbow hits her drink and the contents slosh over the side.

"How does that always happen?" Tori growls, inspecting her drink to make sure the lemonade didn't spill too far. "You know what, we're going to have to make out in a freaking bubble to make sure I don't injure you or spill on you." Tori huffs as she uses the cloth napkin to wipe up some of the lemonade that got onto Jade's pants.

"Should I come back with your food?" The waitress laughs, finding it odd that the Latina's hand was wandering on Jade's lap. Tori blushes, clearing her throat before sitting back into her seat.

"I just… spilled some of my drink on her." Tori didn't know why she felt a need to state her excuse, but even then, she felt like she got caught doing something wrong.

"Stop teasing my girlfriend and just give us our food." Jade huffs, attempting to regain her composure. Tori felt warm all over, and a huge smile replaced her queasy guilty feeling.

"Yeah, I can rub her lap whenever I want." Tori was assuring herself more than anything, but both Jade and the waitress gave her an odd look. Jade glances away, pink tinting her cheeks. "I meant… you know what? Forget it." Tori just sighs in defeat, taking a bite of her food. "Oh god…" She moans, and Jade fidgets a little. "This is amazing."

"I'll be back with the check later. Enjoy." The waitress made a hasty retreat, and Jade took a quick drink of her beverage.

"Best first date ever." Tori admonishes, and the Goth perks up at that, a smug grin there for the world to see.

"Oh yeah?" She questions rhetorically, but Tori nods rapidly, too caught up in the flavors assaulting her tongue to catch the smug tone. They spend their time eating, having idle chit-chat, and listening to the new singers and performers as they came up. When they were done, Tori found herself in completely relaxed and comfortable, leaning into Jade as they walk out of the establishment.

"See ya again, ladies." Cliff slides the door open for them, watching them walk to the car. Tori shivers at the gust of midnight wind. Jade lets go of her girlfriend, and Tori shivers again, now completely unprotected by the chill.

"Jadey…" She whines, until a warmth is blanketed around her shoulders. The warm leather wafts around the Latina, and she hugs the jacket closer. "Thank you."

"Yeah, wouldn't be a great date if you got sick." Jade just mutters, brushing off the gratitude. The streetlights offer enough light to make out the silhouette of the mustang.

"My hero." Tori smiles, kissing the raven haired girl.

"Besides, you look sexy in leather." Jade grins, earning herself a playful smack in the stomach.

"So it's just about the booty call?" Tori wonders, kissing Jade roughly on the lips.

"Absolutely." The Goth responds, grinning into the kiss. Placing one hand on Jade's abs, Tori shoves the paler girl into the side of the mustang, leaning up and kissing her neck.

"I know it was dark… but I still caught you staring." Tori giggles into the Goth's ear, nibbling the lobe.

"W-what do you," Tori tugs a little before continuing her distracting actions. "You-you-you… expect?" Jade's voice pitches a little at the end, and Tori rubs the Goth's stomach. "How could I not?" Jade whines, pulling the girl back so she could stare straight into Tori's eyes. "How could I not be fucking amazed that the girl in front of me is my girlfriend?"

"You know, all this time I thought you hated me." Tori muses, draping her arms around Jade's neck.

"I've always hated that I couldn't hate you." Jade chuckles, and Tori shoots her a concerned expression. "Hating is a lot easier… most of the time." Tori hears her phone vibrating in her purse, and she pulls it out. Visibly blushing, Tori just handed the device to her girlfriend. "What…?" Jade's cheeks tinted as well.

**Trina: **_**'Don't get all handsy with your girlfriend. I swear, if I hear about any indecent public displays of affection, I'm going to be pussed out.'**_

**Trina:**_** 'Shit fuck! I meant PISSED OFF! Damn autocorrect... Anyways, Mom and Dad will be home tomorrow. Make sure you're home by one.'**_

"Your sister is such a pain." Jade groans, but Tori can see a hint of a smile. "Come on, it'll be almost one by the time we get back to your place." Opening the door, Jade gave an exaggerated bow.

"Why thank you." Tori did a mock curtsy, getting in and buckling her seatbelt before Jade even started the ignition. "So, how was your day?" Jade gave her a 'really' type glare, and Tori rolls her eyes. "Humor me."

"From the time between coffee with you and our date, I just chilled." Jade shrugs and the Latina raises an eyebrow.

"Chilled?" Sighing, she nods. "Okay, where?"

"At my house."

"Doing?"

"I don't know…" Jade answers, her shoulders tensing and voice edgy. The brunette can already tell she's getting into dangerous territory.

"Jadey, I'm sorry. I don't mean to push you. I'm just curious what Jade West does in her free time." Tori pats Jade's thigh, already becoming aware of the certain effect that'll have on the Goth.

"Vega…" Jade warns, not taking her gaze off of the road.

"Yes?" Tori replies innocently, smiling like she won the lottery.

"I'm driving."

"I can see that Kathrin Obvious."

"It's Captain Obvious." Jade reminds somewhat tersely.

"Oh right, I always forget that." Tori muses, yawning. They pull into the Vega driveway, and Tori doesn't know whether to just get out or what. "So…"

"Let me walk you up. Knowing you, you'll trip or something." Jade mutters, but the brunette grins.

"Will your dad be mad if you're home late?" Jade scoffs before she can catch herself, and Tori raises a worried eyebrow.

"You're about to fall asleep on your feet, Vega. Time to get you to bed. I'm NOT cleaning drool out of my car." Jade gets out and helps Tori to her feet.

"You know, I'm starting to realize that all that tough talk you do is just an act." Tori challenges, and Jade freezes momentarily.

"Yeah, whatever." Jade responds, shrugging off the Latina's observation.

"Yeah, whatever." Tori mocks, rolling her eyes. "Goodnight Jadey, make sure you drive safe." The brunette smiles as they stand in the porch light. Cupping the Latina's chin, Jade leaves a soft, tender kiss on the lips of an angel, grinning soberly.

"Don't worry about me. Just make it up to your room safe." Jade sighs softly, her other hand resting on Tori's hip.

"You could always guarantee I make it up there. You seem so sure I'm going to break my neck." They stare at each other for a moment until Jade opens the door, and Tori leads them up to her room. Kicking off her heels, Tori can see Jade just standing in the doorway, staring at her. "You know Jade, it's just Trina and I here." Tori smiles, pulling Jade further into the room and closing the door.

"And where are the older Vega's tonight?" The question slips off Jade's tongue as she sits on the bed, watching Tori wiggle out of her dress and into some pajamas.

"Off to some cop convention thing." Tori shrugs, sighing as she shakes her hair free. "They're gone for some reason or another all the time. Dates, conventions, vacations, just visiting friends… I don't even really pay attention anymore."

"That sucks." Jade mumbles, still sitting there stiffly as Tori climbs into bed.

"They just can't stand being in one place for too long I guess." Tori hums, dragging the comforter closer to her body. "Jadey?"

"Yeah?" Jade's still sitting tensely, her eyes trained on the locked door.

"Could you spend the night? Keep me safe from the monsters again?" Tori watches her girlfriend's back, afraid that if she said the wrong thing, the Goth would just get up and leave.

"Yeah, I guess I could. For one more night…" Jade kicks off her boots, getting under the covers and leaning against the headboard.

"Do you ever sleep?" Tori asks, feeling her own eyes lids begin to droop. Chuckling, the Goth shook her head.

"Nope, never."

"Smartass." Tori comments, laying her head on her girlfriend's lap. "But you're my smartass." The Latina smiles, using Jade as a pillow.

'_**Yeah, I guess I am.'**_ Jade muses, noticing as the brunette's breathing evens out and becomes deeper. The rhythmic sound is soothing, and Jade can feel her own body taking on a state of peace. Still perched against the wooden headboard, Jade slowly closes her eyes, promising that she would just rest them for a second. One second turned into two, and her eye lids became too heavy to even lift. She felt a blanket of exhaustion encase her in a sleepy tomb, of which she had no escape. Her mind races with fragments of the day, bits and pieces she'd rather forget, and some she wishes she could relive over and over again. Either way, she could feel the inevitable happening. Pretty soon, she was far too gone to stop herself. Sleep kidnapped her, and the crime went unpunished as two o'clock shifts into seven o'clock.

"Jade? Jade, wake up." Tori lifts her head from her sleeping girlfriend's lap, awoken by the sporadic twitching of the Goth in her sleep. Again, Jade's body tenses up, going completely rigid before relaxing. "Jadey, I think you're dreaming." The Latina gently grabs the paler girl's hand, and Jade jolts awake faster than either of them would have liked. Body stiff and breathing frantic, Jade glances around the room. "Hey there, you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" Tori tries to sound calm, but her own heart is racing at the sight of an obviously disheveled Jade.

"I'm fine." Jade mutters, not even paying attention to her fingers being intertwined with the Latina's.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Tori repeats, sitting up and smiling at her girlfriend. Jade's stoic mask makes an appearance, and she just chuckles.

"I don't know, can't remember." Jade shrugs, pulling Tori in for a morning kiss. She can feel the brunette reluctantly accept. _**'She's lying to me…'**_ Tori determines bitterly, not really feeling like kissing her girlfriend. "Hey, I woke up and forgot it. Don't be mad at me because my mind has buried whatever awful thing I dreamt of. It was probably something pink and fluffy… like being lost in Cat's room or something."

"You tensed." Tori states, pulling away and staring at her girlfriend.

"…okay…?" Jade got out of the warm bed, trying to put some distance between them. It was way too early in the morning to be having this conversation.

"Jade, I just want to know what's wrong. You can talk to me, you know?" Tori sighs, sitting alone in her bed, suddenly feeling a lot colder.

"Great, next time I dream of misshapen unicorns, you'll be the first to know." The Goth growls sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Jade, I'm serious." Tori restrains herself from ripping out her own hair. The raven haired trouble maker was driving her insane.

"Fine, the next time an emotion crosses my path I'll let you know." Jade smashes one of her feet in a boot, and looks around for the other one. "Like right now. I'm "feeling" irritated that you're making such a big deal about this."

"I'm not about to let you push me away like you did to Beck." Jade sneers at that, and Tori has a bad feeling she chose the wrong words to say.

"The only reason why I pushed Beck away was because I couldn't kiss him while I was crushing on you." Jade enlightens her girlfriend, finding her other boot.

"So why are you pushing me away?" The question hung in the air, each word growing stale as the seconds ticked. The brunette didn't know whether the silence was a good thing, or catastrophic. But as Jade stood still, staring at the closed door, all Tori wanted to do was see her emerald eyes. "Why do you always push me away?"

"Because the closer you are, the harder it is to think clearly."

"You don't need to think clearly, not around me." Jade jumps at the comforting arms engulfing her torso. The grip is firm, but not suffocating.

"Like right now, you're making everything so difficult." Jade scoffs, but a small smile appears at the sound of Tori's musical giggle.

"Sorry, but I worry about you. I did before we decided to date, and I'll always worry." This simple omission was more than Jade thought she'd ever hear, more than she believed she deserved.

"Seriously Vega, you're getting too cheesy right now." Jade rolls her eyes, but her initial gruffness recedes.

"Alright fine, I'll make a deal with you. Each time we talk, we each get to ask a category, and the other has to tell something about themselves related to the category. So if you say "pets," I would tell you about my goldfish Captain Jack I got when I was seven. Deal? This way we both get to find out a little more about one another each time we talk." Tori felt super proud of herself, a huge grin brimming from one ear to the other.

"What do I get out of it?" Jade smirks, but she feels her heart tear at her girlfriend's smile slowly disintegrating. "Fine, but I can ask any category?"

"Yup…" Tori responds a little suspiciously, surprised by the change in tune. "So… deal?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" Jade shrugs, acting like she doesn't really care.

"Kiss on it?" Tori bats her eyelashes, pointing to her lips. The smirk on Jade's face grows as she gives Tori a strong, confident kiss, resulting in a very audible moan to erupt from the brunette's throat.

"Yeah, deal." Jade answers nonchalantly, her eyes burning at the sight of a breathless Tori. "I've got to get going, see you tonight?"

"Yeah." Tori smiles, glad that she would be able to look forward to something today. "Wait! Hmm… favorite hobby?" Rolling her eyes, Jade grabs her jacket from the desk chair.

"Playing piano." Tori raises an eyebrow, itching to ask more, but Jade cut her off with her own question. "Name a turn on."

"What?" The brunette pales slightly, until pink trickles up her cheeks.

"Name a turn on." Jade says slowly, her eyes burning with amusement and curiosity.

"Uh…" Tori crosses her arms, glaring at the ground and shifting her weight back and forth on her feet. "I guess your car."

"I knew it." Jade mumbles, catching the scorching end of a glare. "See ya later, Vega." Jade gave her girlfriend a quick kiss, her chuckling still being heard as she heads out of the house. Getting in her mustang, she sent a silent thanks for her taste in cars.

**Jade: **_**'Hey douche bag, I'm heading over.'**_

**Beck: **_**'Yeah, well you have a lot of explaining to do. Cat says you've finally given in and confessed your undying love for Tori.'**_

Rolling her eyes, Jade starts her mustang and speeds off. Becks RV is only ten minutes from Tori's house, if you drive slow. The little silver tin can looks pathetic sitting in the driveway, but Jade figures it's better than living with his parents. At least his folks humor him by giving him personal space. She doesn't bother knocking, instead just opens the door and hops on the sofa.

"You got here fast… Where'd you come from?" Beck questions suggestively, his eyebrows doing a perverted wiggle thing.

"You're lucky you have nice hair, or I'd shave it off for that comment." Jade growls, but she knows Beck's just being Beck.

"So is Cat right? Are you and Tori skipping around hand in hand?" He sounds like a little girl, and Jade doesn't know whether to be amused or insulted.

"We went on a date last night…" She admits, and Beck jumps off his bed.

"I knew it!" He cheers, sitting back on his bed Indian style. "I want details. Where'd you go? How was it? Did you kiss her? How's it going now?"

"You are the worst ex-boyfriend ever." Jade teases, sighing before leaning back into the crappy sofa. "I took her to Treble Clef."

"Ohhh… Damn, you really wanted to impress her huh?" He chuckles, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "Did it work?"

"I think so… I mean, I practically had to drag her in there." The Goth swings her feet over the arm rest, lying over the couch lazily. "She did say it was the best first date she's ever had."

"That's certainly a good sign. So you slept over?" He infers, noticing her wrinkled clothes.

"Yeah, she gave me some lame ass excuse about keeping her safe from monsters." Jade smirks, knowing Tori well enough to realize when she was bullshitting.

"So did you two… you know, let the night take you in a burning passion?" He teases, and Jade throws a pillow at him.

"No dumbass." Jade hisses, embarrassment heating her face. "We just slept." Beck nods, giving Jade an appraising once over.

"So how long are you kicked out for today?" He sums up, guessing why she was lazing at his place.

"Three." Jade just shrugs, yawning.

"I thought all you did was sleep last night?" He raises a suspicious brow, earning the bird from his best friend.

"Didn't sleep that great."

"Had that dream again?" All he received was the middle finger again. Sighing, Beck turns on some music.

"Tori started complaining about me pushing her away and shit." Jade finally speaks after five minutes.

"She's smart, Jade. Maybe you ought to listen to her?"

"Fuck off, Beckett." She flicks him off again, but this time a smirk is clear on her face. "So tell me, how are the boys these days?"

* * *

**Great, so you got into a little more about Jade's homelife. Yeah, I know Beck and Jade are all best friend like... but you'll find out why later! In fact, keep up the AWESOME support, and you'll find out all your questions soon. I hope everyone likes this chapter, and tell me what you think!**

**-JZ**


	4. Queen of Diamonds

**I know, I know... it's been a while. Haha, but thanks to some pushy readers (seriously thank you) there is a new installment to Desperado! Hurrahh! So thanks for all the support. I'm hoping you guys are going to be super awsome and REVIEW again ;) I'll make a deal... Whenever I get 70 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. **

**So if I get 70 REVIEWS today, then you'll get a new chapter, TODAY. Deal? ;) Haha, I think... scratch that, I know you guys can do it. Plus, all the reviews give me inspiration!**

**I don't own Victorious.**

**-JZ**

* * *

"It never rains like this…" Tori taps her fingers against the counter impatiently, listening to the radio for constant weather updates. Rain pelts against the windows, streaking down like a waterfall.

"Can you get me some juice while you're out there? Thanks." Trina shouts from her position on the couch. She was flipping through channels, groaning as every single one had flash flood warnings and thunderstorm alerts issued. "Stupid storm! How am I supposed to know if Alex was cheating on his girlfriend? Ugh, why is everything against me!"

"I'm sure the storm didn't plan on ruining your soap opera." Tori shot back, her nervousness even more apparent as she bit her index finger. Trina did a mocking face of her sister before sticking her tongue out.

"Why are you so grumpy? And where is my juice?" The older Vega demands as she switches the channel for the hundredth time. "You should be happy mom and dad's flight got delayed."

"I'm not grumpy! I'm just… worried. Jade texted me twenty minutes ago saying she was driving over here." The Latina checked her phone again, but there were no new messages. "Why does she have to be such an idiot? I told her to stay home, but nooooooo… she just HAS to worry me. I swear, she better get here soon or I'm going to…" Tori trails off, staring at the radio as if it was supposed to burst into flames from her gaze.

"You're going to… what?" Trina prompts, waiting for her sister to continue.

"I'll… uh… I'll…" Tori fumbles for something to say, not actually thinking of what she'd do. "Get your own juice!" Tori huffs, snatching her phone up and stomping up the stairs. Tori slams her door and jumps straight into her bed, groaning as her arm hits something. "Ouchy…"

"How do you think my shin feels?" Jade rolls her eyes as her sarcastic reply slides off her tongue. Tori jolts back, falling off the bed in the process.

"How did you… when… what…" Tori sputters, relief washing over her. However, instantly it was replaced with anger. "Do you have any idea how worried I was!" She yells, and Jade smirks at her still sing song tone. "Get rid of that smile. I'm mad at you!" The Latina points, her other hand on her hip and her jaw clenched.

"Relax, I'm right here. And F.I.N.E." Jade spelled it out, getting off the bed to soothe Tori like a good girlfriend should.

"Nah ah." Tori growls, turning away from the paler teen. Jade's eyebrow hiked, and she watches the Latina with extreme amusement.

"Nah ah?" She repeats slowly, obviously not believing the rejection. Tori turns her nose up, completely ignoring the Goth. "Come on… I climb all the way up your window… Hoping to surprise you… and all I get… is a… Nah ah?" Jade advanced on the brunette between each pause. Her arms were wrapped around the Latina's waist, slowly turning Tori back around. "Come on Tori… Look at me." Jade tries to lift the girl's chin, but the brunette whips her head away. "I'm sorry, alright?" A genuine smile crept up Tori's face, and she jerks Jade in for a burning kiss, digging her fingers into the Goth's neck. When they break apart, Jade rubs her neck with a goofy grin. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for too long."

"I was rewarding good behavior." Tori muses, her index finger twirling around Jade's left cheek. The paler girl brushes the hand away with a scowl.

"You're treating me like a puppy." Jade deadpans, her eyes narrowing in insult.

"But at least you're my puppy?" The Latina shrugs, kissing Jade's cheek before going to her closet. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"I told you, the window." Jade threw a thumb over her shoulder, motioning towards the tall pane of glass.

"You're kidding right?" Tori rubs her temples, hoping her girlfriend had a good reason for risking her life by climbing up to a second story window (which should be impossible she might add) in the rain with lightning all over. "… Why did you use my window instead of the door?"

"It was more of a challenge." Jade shrugs while sitting on the bed and watching Tori's face through the reflection of the closet mirror. The disappointed sigh from Tori almost made the regret show on Jade's face, but she kept it locked up.

"I don't want you climbing through my window. You could get hurt. I mean, what if you fell?" The Goth rolls her eyes, tired of all these 'what ifs' Tori kept bringing up.

"Well, what if this was our last night on earth. Do you really want to spend it like this?" A defeated exhale signaled the Latina's response. Not saying anything, Tori began stripping into her pajamas. "W-what are you doing?" Jade squeaked. _**'Did I just fucking squeak? Hell no!'**_

'_**Did Jade just squeak? That's adorable. She's nervous…'**_ Tori stifles her giggle at the red face reflected in her mirror. Now it's not like Jade was a prude. No, she and Beck had sex when they were dating, even though she wouldn't say it was 'spectacular' but they did. But there was something different about Tori. And it never ceased to confuse the hell out of Jade why she became so nervous around the brunette.

"Changing. I'm getting on my pajamas; unlike you, I don't like sleeping in jeans." Slipping on some of her obnoxiously short shorts, Tori rummaged around for a shirt. "Speaking of which, if you'd like to borrow some clothes, I'm sure I could—"

"Nope, I'm good." Jade interrupts, her eyes darting towards the ceiling. _**'This girl is trying to kill me.'**_

"I'm done, it's safe to look." The Latina chimes as she saunters from her closet and straight towards Jade.

"Whatever…" Jade mutters, putting on her tough exterior again.

"Whatever…" Tori mocks in her deep 'Jade-voice' she uses sometimes.

"That was awful." Jade rolled her eyes as she gave Tori a disapproving glare.

"Oh yeah, and your impression of me is perfect." Tori responds as she sticks her tongue out playfully. With Jade sitting on the bed, watching Tori with so much distrust, the Latina decides to have some fun. Crawling up and straddling Jade's lap, Tori gives a half lidded smile and kisses Jade's neck.

"Tori, what are you doing?" Jade's voice is low and firm, obvious suspicion coating it like cream cheese frosting.

"If this is the last night on earth, I think I'll spend it like this." Tori murmurs delicately into Jade's ear, her lips grazing the flesh. Jade fights a shiver, but it escapes anyways.

"What happened to being goody-goody?" Jade tries to sound harsh and mean, but her tone just can't carry the same meaning as her girlfriend's teeth ghost over the sensitive flesh on her collarbone. Tori smiles into her actions, pushing the jacket off of Jade's shoulders and kissing the Goth on the lips. "Vega has a dark side." Jade smirks as her jacket is being tossed over Tori's shoulder. The Latina pushed Jade's shoulders to the bed forcefully, catching Jade off guard and the raven haired girl thunked flat on the bed with a rush of exhaled air.

"You talk when you're nervous." Tori states with a huge smile on her face, proud that she was able to decipher one thing about Jade. _**'Baby steps…'**_ Tori told herself, biting her lip when she saw the lightest blush on Jade's face.

"Do not." Came the Goth's brilliant response, resulting in the Latina to giggle. Jade looked up at Tori, who was leaning over her with a predatory gleam in her eyes. "You must have missed me a lot." Jade teased weakly, hoping to get some leverage over the bronze temptress above her.

"You're still talking." Tori mused as peeled off her own shirt and threw that on the floor somewhere near Jade's jacket. The brunette leaned down, capturing Jade's lips and taking them hostage. A moan escaped the Goth's throat, and she tried to push Tori away.

"Did you hear that?" Jade asked, still trying to get Tori off. _**'I swear I heard something.'**_

"No way. I finally have you without any furniture to trip over or beverage to spill on." Tori pouted, returning to her heavy kissing on Jade's mouth. Shrugging off her paranoia, Jade was just about to let out a groan of pleasure as Tori shifted a leg against the Goth's center.

"Tori we're ho—Oh my god!" Mrs. Vega slammed the door just as fast as she had opened it. Tori froze on top of Jade, seemingly petrified at what just happened. "Victoria, we need to have a talk. Can I come in now?" Mrs. Vega questioned from right outside the door. Tori stared at Jade for a moment, her eyes pleading for help.

"Vega, you've got to move so I can get up." Jade broke the brunette's trance, and Tori nodded slowly but didn't move. "That means you've got to get off."

"Right, sorry!" Tori squeaked, jumping off her girlfriend.

"Can I come in yet?" Mrs. Vega heard her daughter say something, but wanted to be sure.

"Uh—" Tori was just about to say yes, when Jade placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shirt." The raven haired genius reminded Tori, and the brunette scrambled around groping for a shirt.

"Not yet, almost, wait Mom!" Tori rushed out in a panic, shoving the material over her head. Trying to straighten herself up, Tori opened the door just barely enough for her head to fit through.

"Tori… we need to have a talk." Mrs. Vega stated firmly, opening the door more. "It's nice to see you, Jade." Tori shot Jade an unsure plea, but Jade had an aura of calm and confidence. That at least comforted her some.

"Hello Mrs. Vega." Jade greeted coldly, her eyes holding the same malice she looks at everyone with. Much like her daughter, Mrs. Vega didn't seem the least bit affected by Jade's glare. Stepping into the room and closing the door behind her, Mrs. Vega smiled at the two.

"So… how long has this been going on?" Mrs. Vega motioned between the two, who couldn't be farther apart. Jade was half sitting on the desk and Tori was absentmindedly scanning her closet. "Tori, don't ignore me."

"Since Friday?" Tori said sheepishly, her embarrassment not able to turn any redder.

"Are you two… together?" Mrs. Vega crossed her arms, giving them both a determined stare. The brunette squirmed under the gaze, but Jade remained still, her eyes never backing down. Tori couldn't take it anymore, she marched up to Jade and flung her arms around the Goth's neck. Hugging her tight, Tori felt tears prickle at her eyes.

"I'm scared." It wasn't a horror movie type of scared. Jade could detect the depth of Tori's fear. She was terrified of what would happen next, what this would mean for her and her family, of what it would mean for her and Jade. Despite Jade's ultra-calm and indifferent exterior, she was nervous as well… she'd never go as far to say scared, but…

"I'll be here." Jade whispered back into Tori's hair, careful to make sure only the younger Vega could hear. At that point, Jade didn't know if everything would be alright. _**'I'm not going to lie and pretend I know everything.'**_ Jade scoffed at herself, doing her best to comfort her terrified girlfriend. Mrs. Vega saw the display, even though the words were lost, and she softened her approach.

"Tori, are you and Jade together?" Pulling back, Tori wiped a tear from her eyes. Glancing up at Jade one more time to draw some of that confidence and use it for strength, Tori faced her mom. Hugged under Jade's arm, holding onto her waist, Tori took a deep breath.

"Yes, we are." Tori admitted, not feeling the walls crumble or a meteor crush the house like she had expected. Her annoying wall clock still ticked, and she was still breathing.

"Finally!" Mrs. Vega threw her hands up in the air. Jade's calm face morphed into one of shock as Mrs. Vega engulfed them both into a massive hug. Letting go, she kissed Tori on the head before pulling out her phone and taking a picture of the surprised couple. "It's about time! Now your dad owes me a dinner to Lombardo's Cuisine of Fine Dining."

"W-what?" Tori was speechless, her eyes still adjusting after the obnoxious flash from her mom's phone.

"Lombardo's is this amazing Italian restaurant about an hour from here. It has the best—"

"Mom, that's not what I mean!"

"Oh well, your dad and I made a bet on when you two would finally realize it." Mrs. Vega hummed, happy with herself, practically tasting the crab legs and lobster tails. "I won."

"Mom… you bet on… when Jade and I would get together?" Tori finally managed to repeat what her mom was saying, it still all foreign to her ears. She expected yelling, crying, maybe even a disownment… not a picture and victory dance.

"This is lame." Jade deadpanned, obviously not amused with her girlfriend's mother. _**'Here I thought I was going to have to shield Tori from a barrage of insults, not camera flashes.' **_Mrs. Vega took another picture, only to be growled at by Jade. "Stop that!"

"Your father is not going to be excited to hear about this." Mrs. Vega grinned as her fingers moved in a fury over the keys.

"Why? Are you texting him!" Tori jumped out of Jade's hold, trying to grab the phone from her mother's long fingers.

"If he had won, I would have had to wear this cop lingerie he picked out on one of our trips." Jade smiled at how red Tori was, and the fact that her girlfriend was wrestling her mother to the ground for the phone. "Sent!" Mrs. Vega cheered, and Tori groaned as she picked herself up off the ground. A thundering up the stairs and then the door was shoved open.

"Seriously Tori, you couldn't have gotten together next month?" Mr. Vega sighed as he still looked at the picture of the two. "I guess I'll make the reservations." He whined, searching through his contacts for the restaurant's phone number.

"Hmm… If you can get reservations by next week, you might be in for a surprise when we'd get home." Mrs. Vega winked suggestively at her husband, and Tori shut her eyes and blocked her ears.

"Will you two please get out of my room?" Tori shouted, unable to take the embarrassment any longer.

"Alright, alright… sheesh…" The two adults left, commenting to each other about when unpacking their stuff. Mr. Vega popped back into the room for a moment.

"No sleepovers." He said sternly, directing his attention to Jade, who just smirked at him. He closed the door, a little unsettled. Every time he said that to one of Tori's boyfriend's they gulped or showed some sign of fear… _**'Maybe she doesn't know I'm a cop?'**_ He thought as he continued to his bedroom.

"Jade, I am so sorry!" Tori fell back onto her bed, covering her face with her hands. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Why so heartbroken, Vega? You do realize your parents practically waved around a rainbow flag for you, right?" Jade smirked, climbing on the bed as well. On her hands and knees right next to Tori, Jade pulled the Latina's hands out of the way. "Could have been a lot worse, you know that."

"I know, but…" Tori sat up and pulled away from Jade.

"But what?" Jade sighed, sitting on her knees.

"Aren't you mad?" The brunette looked down at her hands, fearful of her girlfriend's reaction.

"Mad that your parents support you? That they didn't attack us with questions? That I didn't get thrown out of the house?" Jade chuckled as she shook her head. "I am going to say I—"

"Told you so." Tori rolled her eyes, guessing Jade's sentence before it even fell from her lips. "I know, I know. I should have listened." Turning back around, Tori smiled at the Goth. "Thank you."

"For what? I just stood there and looked pretty." Jade said sarcastically, it being her turn to roll her eyes.

"For being here."

"You don't need to thank me for that, Vega."

"But I want to." Tori replied, placing a soft peck on Jade's cheek.

"You turn all cheesy when you get tired." Jade laughed, brushing a strand of hair out of Tori's face, her fingertips barely grazing the fiery skin. "I need to get back. Remember, no sleepovers." Jade winked, and Tori moaned.

"Jade West following a rule? What is happening to the world?" Tori says in monotone, not very happy that her girlfriend chooses that time to be normal.

"Your parents have been cool so far. I'm not going to get caught breaking the only rule, especially on the first day." Jade kisses Tori on the lips and then the forehead before getting off the bed.

"So you're not going to stay over anymore?" Tori whined, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I said I wasn't going to get caught." Jade smirked, grabbing her leather jacket off the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up in the morning. Tonight, dreaming of me will just have to do, Tor." Jade gave one last kiss goodbye before heading out the door. Tori sat on her bed, dumbstruck by everything that happened.

"Wait! Do you like acting or singing more?" Tori shouted at Jade before she left the room. The Goth sauntered back, lifting Tori's chin and kissing her on the temple.

"I like writing and directing." Jade smirks as Tori sighs at the Goth's rebelliousness to answer a simple question. "Name another turn on." Jade grinned as she brushed Tori's hair off of her neck and kissed right next to her ear again. Tori shivered, suppressing the fog clouding her mind.

"Uh… besides this?" Tori moaned, closing her eyes. "I really like it when you look at me like that."

"Like what? You can't even see my eyes." The Goth scoffs, still caressing the Latina's sunkissed skin.

"Like I'm the greatest thing in the world." Tori answers with her eyes still shut as her mind is swirling around in a haze of pleasure.

"That's because you are." Jade laughs and stops altogether. "Bye Babe." She winks, leaving a panting and frustrated Tori alone. Deciding to finally get up, Tori breaks from her stupor and heads downstairs, hopefully for some dinner.

"Hey Tori." Her mom greets with a huge smile, stirring a pot of spagettie. "We're having Spagettie Tacos tonight."

"Really!" Tori jumps up, excited like a little kid... or Cat. _**'I am Victorious!'**_ She mentally shouts.

"And sorry about before, Sweetie. Your father and I just want you to know that we support you." Mrs. Vega smiled, leaving and giving Tori a hug.

"Thanks, Mom." Tori feels all warm inside, and happily returns the embrace. She hasn't been able to hug her mom for a while, with all the trips they take. "So the bet wasn't real?"

"Ah hell no, we've had that bet going on since we moved here. I said it'll happen in the first semester of school years, and your father said that with summer and spring that you guys would start dating in the second semester." Mrs. Vega sighed at her husband's stupidity, or at least that's how she saw it. Tori's smile fell slightly, and she felt annoyed with her parents again.

"Why do you and dad get so mad when I date BOYS?" Trina huffs, making her presense known from the couch as she was watching TV.

"Oh honey, that's just because we're worried about you." Mrs. Vega says sweetly, still hugging Tori. "Worried she'll get pregnate or kidnap a celebrity... again." She whispered to Tori, and the younger Vega laughed. Her parents were different, that's for sure.

**LINE BREAK**

"Morning, Jadey." Tori hummed as she climbed into the passenger's seat of the mustang. The car was full of a heavenly aroma, and Tori immediately knew what it was. "You got coffee?" She perked up, already groping the cup holders.

"Perso nel Cuore coffee." Jade responds as she picks up her own mug and taking a drink. Tori's eyes focused on the bruised and swollen knuckles holding the cup.

"What happened?" Tori demanded to know why her girlfriend's knuckles looked like she was punching a brick wall. "Your hand." Tori grabbed it, flinching back at the wince Jade tried to hide from her face.

"Nothing, I just… shut my hand in a door. That's all." The Goth smoothed over, setting her mug back down to drive.

"I looks like you punched someone. You didn't hit Sinjin did you?" Tori begged, knowing her girlfriend would get detention if she did. Jade chuckled, blatantly amused at the accusation.

"And what if I did? The little creep deserves it."

"Jade…" Tori warned, drinking her heavenly coffee as she got prepared to scold her girlfriend.

"Chill out, I didn't hit him. I didn't even see him." Jade said as she parked the car in Hollywood Art's parking lot. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah… And don't think I don't know what you're doing." Tori growled, making sure the raven haired Goth knew she wasn't off the hook.

"I don't think you don't know what I don't know I'm doing." Jade scowled as she pushed her door open and got out. Tori followed suit, trying to figure out what her girlfriend actually said.

"Jade, I don't think that made sense." Tori finally admitted, to which Jade smirked.

"Are you sure? Good thing you're pretty, at some angles." Jade teased, resulting in Tori frowning. _**'I guess she'll always tease me… not that I'll complain.'**_ Tori admitted to herself, a blush on her face. The two walked into the school, earning some confused and fearful glances by the student body. No one was used to seeing Tori Vega and Jade West together, let alone arriving in the same car. 'Idiots…' Jade thought scornfully, giving them her best icy glares.

"Tori! Jade! I'm so happy, happy, happy!" Cat screamed excitedly, running up and crushing Tori in a hug.

"T-thanks… C-Cat. Y-you're killing… me…" Tori wheezed between gasps of air she managed to capture. The redhead squealed, releasing the Latina and turning to Jade.

"No." Jade growled, and Cat flinched back with a scared look in her eye.

"Just one?" She tried again, holding out her arms in high hopes.

"No." Jade crushed those hopes with no remorse. Cat pouted, but perked back up when she heard Andre and Beck.

"No way man, I'm tellin' you. Fish is called fillet and beef is called steak. You can't have a fish steak." Andre argued, and Beck was following him as they approached the girls.

"But you can have a filet mignon?" Beck counters, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "I'm just saying that the universal meat association should keep all the names the same."

"My brother once ate filet mignon… No wait, that was a pigeon." Cat gave a disgusted face, along with everyone in the group. "And he forgot to cook it."

"Hey Little Red, does your brother still live at home?" Andre wondered, not seeing how the delusional nutbag Cat made him sound like could still be out of a mental hospital.

"He has to. The little blinky bracelet on his ankle doesn't let him leave." Cat answers casually, her peppy voice still echoing through the hallway.

"Anyways, has anyone seen Robbie?" Beck questioned, and everyone glanced around, realizing someone was missing from their group.

"I thought the morning was a little less awful." Jade retorts in her usual annoyed tone. Tori just giggled at her girlfriend's grumpiness.

"Rex texted me that he was sick. Hanging out with Northridge girls or something." Andre replied, before his Pearphone vibrated again. He read the new message and reiterated. "I guess Rex was hanging out with the Northridge girls while Robbie ate some Northridge Tamales." He grimaced, and Beck, Jade, and Cat both cringed.

"What? What's wrong with Northridge Tamales?" Tori demanded, feeling like this was one of those Hollywood Arts things she didn't know because she was the newest member. "Tell me." Tori pouted, glaring at Jade with crossed arms.

"Chill, Tori." Jade laughed, leaning into the brunette's ear and whispering. After she was done, Tori cringed.

"Eww…" She whined, now completely caught up. "That's dirty."

"Yup, so he won't be in school for a few days." Andre sighed, putting his phone away. When the bell rang, Jade and Tori walked together to Sikowitz's class and even sat by each other.

"Wow and behold, one of you must be a hallucination!" The crazy teacher exclaimed as he saw them so close to each other.

"Your face is a hallucination." Jade growled at him, her tongue sharp as a razor. He jumped back, as if physically cut.

"Thank you for that very mean, ganky comment Jade." Sikowitz bowed gratefully, causing the Goth to roll her eyes. Tori smiled at their antics, knowing that Jade was one of Sikowitz's favorite students and he was her favorite teacher.

"Alright, now for class today…"

**LINE BREAK**

"Jadey, can I have a drink?" Tori asked in her sweetest voice, batting her eyelashes at the Goth.

"Ugh…" Jade sighed, shoving her lemonade freezy to the brunette.

"Aww, thank you." Tori smiled brightly taking a drink, then holding her head from the brain freeze.

"I just want you to taste like lemonade when I do this." Jade kissed Tori, and the Latina grinned like she won a prize.

"You two are really cute together, you know that." Andre laughed as he ate a fry.

"Real guys don't say 'cute,' Harris." Jade shot back, sitting back in her seat and eating an apple.

"No, but Andre's right. You two together just kinda… fits. Ya know?" Beck smiles at his two friends, one being his best friend and ex-girlfriend.

"You are such a sap, Beckett." Jade rolled her eyes, secretly glad her friends were so okay with them. Tori wasn't so secretive, and she blatantly beamed at their words.

"You two should be ashamed." Sinjin growled as he stood in front of their table. His creepy bug eyes were boring into the two, and Tori cringed back. "You're just sick." He almost sounded sorry, like they had some sort of disease, and Tori felt uncomfortable with him staring at her. She didn't care about his opinion, but then _**'Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I so scared?' **_Jade however was having different thoughts, and jumped up from the table.

"Listen here you little freak. If anyone is sick here, it's you. You're going to be sad and alone with a box of pornos." Jade shouted at him, but he still didn't break off his weird stare down of Tori. _**'That creep is scaring Tori. Damn, why won't he take a fucking hint?'**_ "Stop harassing my girlfriend!" Jade broke his line of sight, grabbing the front of his shirt. Everyone at lunch was dead silent, afraid that the slightest movement would set Jade off and she'd kill the pathetic nerd. Everyone knows how possessive and jealous Jade can get, but no one had expected her to call Tori Vega, her sworn enemy, her 'girlfriend.' Some of the people thought it was a practical joke.

"Jade, let him go. He isn't worth it." Tori soothed, her hand trailing down Jade's back to calm the Goth. After a moment of indecision, Jade shoved Sinjin backwards, and he scrambled off. And that action proved to everyone that the two were in fact together, as in couple, as in girlfriend and girlfriend, as in… yeah, I think you get it. "Thank you."

"So I guess everyone knows now… huh?" Jade smirks weakly at Tori, and they both see the Pearphones pop out and almost everyone is posting what just happened on The Slap. "That's one way for them to find out we're together."

"I can't help but think that you really wanted everyone to know that I was taken, by you." Tori quirks an eyebrow, which Jade scoffs at very unconvincingly.

"You know it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, or says… right?" Jade stared into the brown orbs searching for some kind of truth. If Tori was going to back out, this would be a terrible time to.

"Right."

"Good, because we have to get to class. Bell just rang." As they gathered their stuff to leave, Jade couldn't help herself. Pulling Tori flush against her, Jade gave a cocky smirk. "And maybe you were right, maybe I want them all to know…" The Goth gave Tori a fleeting but passionate kiss. "That you are taken." People were staring, but the green eyes were the only ones Tori had any interest in.

"Hmm…" The Latina leaned her forehead against Jade's sighing because she knew they had to head to class. "Time to face the music." Tori laughed at her own lame joke, and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Lame." Jade stated, and Tori smiled sweetly.

"What I lack in jokes, I make up for in other ways." Tori says suggestively in Jade's ear, immediately gathering all the Goth's attention.

"You're such a fucking tease." Jade smirks, clearly enjoying the Latina's behavior.

"Language." Tori puts her index finger on Jade's mouth as they enter Tori's classroom. "Bye."

"Kiss goodbye?" Jade grins, raising her eyebrows. Tori pretended to think about it, then the bell rang.

"Oops, you've got to get to class. Advanced Script Writing won't wait forever." Tori sits down at her desk. The girl next to her gave the two a confused stare, but Tori ignored Jessica, or Janis-what's-her-face, without any problem.

"Sure it will." Jade says slyly, stealing a kiss before leaving the classroom. The teacher saw her as she exited the door, but just shrugged it off. Cat poked Tori in the back.

"So cute!" She squealed, gushing over her best friends' relationship.

"Ms. Valentine, please keep your comments to yourself." The teacher sighed, used to Cat's spontaneous comments. Tori blushed, hiding her face behind a veil of brunette hair.

**LINE BREAK**

"Awe, Jade!" Beck laughed as the Goth walked into the classroom late. It was fine since the teacher was always late after lunch. "You and Tori are soooo cute!" He did his best school girl impression, which sounded surprisingly like Cat.

"Just up, Potter-lover." And the tough, mean, kick your ass Jade was back in action.

"Tori and Jade, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Beck sang, narrowly dodging a book that flew at him. "You missed."

"I wasn't aiming for you." Jade smirked as one of the kids carrying an art project tripped over the book and smashed his still drying painting into Beck's back.

"My bad, dude." The kid pulled back nervously, wincing at the reds and blues in Beck's hair and on his back. "It'll wash off..." He trailed off, leaving in a hurry.

"Maybe you should try a spell? I'm sure that's something Harry would do." Jade sneered, and Beck grumbled and sunk into his seat. "What was that?"

"I said Hermione is the smart one. She'd figure it out, not Harry."

* * *

**For the record, I want everyone to know that I like Harry Potter. I actually have an HP fanfic of Ginny and Hermione, so all I'm doing is poking fun at it. ;) Also, I hope you like the chapter. Maybe next time we'll figure out what happened to Jade's hand... for real. And what else can arise our two talented actresses? Find out soon!**

**Goal, have a total of 70 Reviews. I believe you in all!**

**-JZ**


	5. Queen of Hearts

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and I wanted to tell everyone thank you for reading, reviewing, and messaging me. It means more than any of you realize, and it keeps me coming back here. I know this chapter isn't super long like you were probably hoping for, but I felt that I needed to stop the chapter at the point I did. There will be more to come though ;) Gotta get back on the writing horse!**

**I don't own Victorious**

**-JZ**

* * *

"Jade? Hey, is something wrong?" Tori had a very concerned expression on her face as Jade stared out the windshield of her Mustang. The set frown and distant pale face was accented by the white knuckled grip Jade had on the steering wheel, to the point that her knuckles had busted back open on her right hand. "… Jade?" Tori whispered gently, her warm tanned hand resting on the leather sleeve of Jade's jacket.

"Shit…" Jade muttered, realizing that she'd been sitting at a green light and all the drivers behind her were honking and yelling. Being Jade, she really didn't care that she pissed off some people and made them late, but she did know that Tori would pick up on her slip. Pressing the gas, the Mustang peeled out, getting through the light just before it turned back to red. "I'm fine, great actually."

"Please, please don't lie to me." Tori begged, her eyes shown with hurt and betrayal. "Don't tell me you're okay if you're not. You're so tense you might break the steering wheel."

"Maybe being happy makes me tense!" Jade hissed back, her posture rigid and her glare scorched the little yellow eco-car in front of them.

"I don't want this to turn into a fight." The Latina defends herself, flinching back as if she'd just been burned. Crossing her arms, she leaned into her seat with a cold scowl that was not accustomed to her face.

"I'll be okay, Tori." Jade sighed, pulling up to the Vega house. Parking her car, Jade gave Tori a sideways glance. "Look, a lot is changing really fast. I'm not good at this stuff," she motioned between her and Tori. "But I'm trying, alright?" Tori broke down from her pouting, putting a hand on Jade's thigh.

"I know you are. I just need you to know that I'm here when you need me." Leaning over the center console, Tori gave Jade a quick peck on the cheek. "Remember what I told you, you don't have to think clearly around me."

"It's not exactly a matter of choice." Jade grumbles, but the Latina can hear the familiar hint of amusement.

"Well, Andre is coming over so we can work on our performance. But you'll still stop by later, right?" Tori gave some puppy dog eyes, even though she knew she really didn't need them.

"Sure, I'll be here around eight… ish." Jade shrugged, watching Tori get out of the car. "Don't forget your backpack." Holding the bag out, Tori took it gratefully.

"Thanks Jadey, I'll see you at eight-ish." The Latina waved at her girlfriend, a nagging feeling still hanging over her. But it wasn't the time to pine over whatever secrets Jade was bound to have. Right now, Tori needed to concentrate on her work. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. The Mustang's tint made it impossible for Tori to see Jade's worn smile through the window.

**LINE BREAK**

"Stay out of trouble and don't fuck up, or you'll have a one way ticket to some foreign border school, got it." Thomas West jabbed his finger into Jade's shoulder as he took a step closer. "And I mean it. One thing out of place, one screw up at that arts place, one phone call to me, and you're gone." Jade swallowed, her jaw clenched as she saw Susan behind Thomas, twirling a strand of hair with her fingers and smiling brightly. "Get your eyes off my wife."

"She's not your wife yet!" Jade shouted, pushing her father away. Being a solid man, he just huffed a half step back, anger brewing in his eyes. "Another fucking gold digger."

"In two months, she'll be your new step-mother, so you'd better straighten up your act." He sneered, smirking when Susan came up behind him and hugged his back.

"Come on Tommy, we'll miss our flight." She charmed, her voice saturated in fake humor. "She just wants to frustrate you and ruin our trip. Just think, a whole month in Tokyo. Just you, me, lots of champagne, and all the shopping!"

"I also have work." Thomas reminded, smirking into the embrace. She was right, Jade was just trying to ruin this for them. "Wreck my house or screw up, I will find out and you know what'll happen." All the suitcases were already loaded in the car, and the driver was waiting outside.

"Alright Tommy, I'll meet you in the car!" Susan squealed, her heels clattering annoyingly on the hardwood floors as she skittered down the hallway. Thomas started to pick up his carryon, adjusting his tie and suit jacket.

"You know she's going to fuck you over and leave you. Just like the last one." Jade spat out, her arms crossed tightly and eyes glaring down the hallway.

"Shut your fucking mouth." Thomas growled, the bag sliding to the floor. His burly left hand grasping her shoulder, Thomas clenched his grip as hard as he could. Jade winced at the pain shooting from her shoulder, a direct result of his crushing grasp. Mentioning Lidia had always been a taboo among the two. Well… Lidia, Tammy, Cara… all the other girlfriends that couldn't stand Thomas long enough to even marry him for his money. All Jade knew, was that when they were gone, they were gone for good. Talking about annoying girlfriends, Susan was making the driver honk the horn. "You're not eighteen yet. I can still make your life a living hell."

"Don't you already?" Jade's rebellious nature had always gotten her in trouble, but she usually kept it in check to a degree. _**'Maybe I want this to happen?**_' She mused to herself, all the air being sucked out from her lungs as a heavy fist hit her abdomen. Gasping, trying to catch her breath, Jade closed her eyes as yet another punch landed in nearly the same spot. Thomas had gotten much better over the years at knowing where and where not to land blows.

"Why'd I have to get stuck with you?" He hissed out scornfully as he shoved Jade backwards. Stumbling, Jade tried to grab onto the end table before crashing into the wall. Everything went shattering to the floor. The lamp, photo frame with Thomas and Susan, the Italian vase, and the house phone clattered to the hardwood floor at Jade's feet as she slid down the wall. "You're such a disappointment. Clean this mess up." He towered over Jade, his strict and threatening posture reminding Jade of nights when he was too drunk to know when to stop. Luckily, he had a plane to catch.

"Tommy, come on! The cab driver—"

"IN A MINUTE!" Thomas shouted at his fiancé, causing the blonde to jump backwards. She hid her face, afraid to look him in the eyes. Susan didn't even spare Jade a fleeting glance; she just nodded and studied the floor like a four year old getting scolded. Running a tired hand through his hair Thomas took a deep breath, regaining his cold businessman persona. "Have your bag, Love?" He asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh yes, do you want me to grab some wine from the cellar?" Susan questioned, eager to smooth over the minor glitch.

"Yes, I'll meet you in the cab." Straightening up his tie, Thomas picked his bag back up and left the house. Jade watched him leave with guarded eyes. Susan came back moments later, holding a bottle of red wine.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" Susan muttered as she hastily left the large house. As the door slammed and Jade heard the tires squeal, she finally released a long breath, closing her eyes and leaning back into the cold unforgiving wall.

**LINE BREAK**

"We just need to work on the chorus and ending, and then we're ready." Tori cheered, hanging off the back of the couch.

"True that." Andre agreed, getting off the piano bench and bringing his mug of coco over with him to the couch. "But I vote we call it a day."

"Same here, we've been at it for like… four hours." Tori groaned as she turned the television on.

"So… what're ya up to tonight, Tor?" Andre raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

"N-nothing." Tori denied, her face tinting with a blush.

"Really? Come on, you can tell me. Are you hanging out with your GF tonight?" He wiggled his eyebrows now for added effect, and Tori was affected.

"Stop doing that you perv." She pouted, but the tomato blush gave her away. "Yes, she said she'd be here around eight."

"It's seven-thirty." Andre jumped up, a wacky smile on his face.

"And? Jadey's not going to be early."

"Jadey?" Andre asked in confusion.

"Shut up." Tori rolled her eyes, but a soft blush remained on her cheeks.

"Awe look, you're embarrassed." Andre teased, grabbing his jacket and heading to the door. Tori was right behind him, walking him to the exit. "I don't know why though. You and Jade together are—"

"Seriously man, you're like my brother! Gross!" Tori yelled, using her hands to cover her ears. Andre's face scrunched up in realization, pausing at the door.

"Great, now that image is stuck in my mind." He whined, throwing his hands up in the air. Tori opened the door for him, and pointed outside.

"Go before this gets even weirder." The brunette demands, slighting tossing him out of the house.

"I think it's a little late for that. When did Jade get here?" He nodded towards the familiar Mustang parked out by the street.

"What are you talking about? Jade's not here…" A smile washed over Tori's face as she shoved Andre the rest of the way out. "Thanks for coming over! Bye Andre!" She hollered, slamming the door before he had a chance to respond. Sprinting up the stairs two at a time, Tori only slowed when she was right outside her room. Planting her ear against the door, she couldn't hear anything, so the brunette cautiously turned the knob. As the bedroom door gently creaked ajar, Tori could barely make out the image of her girlfriend sprawled out on one side of the bed, pleasantly asleep, with the fading dusk lighting.

Tori really wanted to go over and wake her sleeping girlfriend, but Jade looked so relaxed in the Latina's bed, like she hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in weeks. Fighting the urge, Tori instead tiptoed over to her closet and changed into some boy shorts and a tank top. Smiling at the still snoozing Goth, Tori stealthily slunk over to the bed. Since Jade was sleeping on top of the comforter, the brunette carefully cuddled into the Goth's side, pulling blanket up to cover them both. Tori felt immediately tired and calmed as Jade's intoxicating scent assaulted her nose. As if it was a formula, Tori felt her eyes get heavier and her breathing deepen. She couldn't pin point exactly when, but eventually she drifted off in a warm peaceful slumber.

Jade felt her phone buzz in her pocket, the little device becoming increasingly persistent. As Jade moved her hand around to grab it, her fingers came in contact with something surprisingly soft and smooth. Feeling around for the offending buzz, Jade couldn't quite fathom why she couldn't reach the cellphone. Slowly coming to her senses, the Goth began to realize a warm soothing pressure on her shoulder, and on mostly the left side of her body. Opening her groggy eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her own room. And the second thing was that Tori Vega was a huge cuddler. The Latina was curled into her shoulder, an arm slung around Jade's waist, and a bare leg tangled with the Goth's own limbs. And now… Jade realized that her hand was under Tori's tank top, caressing up and down the brunette's spine.

"Mmmm… Morning Jadey." Tori smiled sleepily, cuddling impossibly closer to the pale girl. Jade fought a groan, her ribs sore and tender from the previous night. In fact, Jade's entire back screamed in protest, but she was just so comfortable with Tori practically on top of her. Jade felt pinned between a rock and a sweet, sweet hard place.

"Morning Tori." Jade's wandering hand didn't exit the tank top, but it did stop its unintentional exploration. Jade grumbled as her phone vibrated again. Giggling, the Latina lifted herself up enough to snag the phone from Jade's pocket, letting her fingers linger a little longer than necessary.

"Hello, Jade West's phone." Tori answered cheerily while Jade watched on with a bemused half grin. "Oh hi Cat. Yeah, we're just hanging out. Movie tonight?" Tori glanced over to Jade, who in turn shrugged her shoulders. "At that little theater down town?" As Tori talked to the redhead via Jade's phone, the Latina laid herself back down on top of Jade, drawing circles with one hand on the Goth's toned stomach. "Great, yeah we'll meet you there by nine. Bye!" Hanging up, Tori held the phone out so Jade could take it.

"So what was all that about?" Jade mumbled, taking the phone and tossing it on the bedside table. She didn't really care about it right now.

"Oh you know, Cat being Cat. She wants us to go to a movie to meet her new boyfriend. Apparently they met at a candy convention a while ago and they ran into each other yesterday." Tori sighed, noticing Jade twitch as she laid her head back down on the Goth.

"So basically she wants to see if we approve?" Jade had her eyes closed, taking in the harmonious motions of Tori's magical fingers and feather light touches.

"Yeah, basically." Humming her reply, Tori glanced up at her girlfriend. "How early did you get here last night?"

"Eh, six maybe." She shrugged, too engulfed in their serenity to come up with a witty remark.

"Why didn't you just come down and get me, baby?" The pet name slipped off her tongue so smoothly and perfectly that neither paid much mind to it.

"Because that was your and Andre's time to hang out and work. I know it's important that you don't ignore your friends."

"Our friends." Tori added wryly, to which Jade smirked back cheekily.

"You could never get me to admit such a thing." Jade teased, laying her head back onto the pillow and closing her eyes again. She could almost feel Tori's pout.

"Why are you so sleepy? Wake up, let's go do something." The Latina begged, staring at the Goth with pleading eyes. "Jadey… wake up and take me to Perso nel Cuore Café, please!?" In all truth, Tori just wanted to be spending time with Jade and the sun was already shining through the window.

"You sound like Cat." Jade growled, giving Tori a cold glare. The Vega didn't even flinch, just rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed, revealing her sleeping attire, or lack of. Jade felt her face get a little red realizing that there was very little material separating the two last night… not that she was complaining. As Tori walked to her closet for some clothes, Jade walked up behind her and hugged her waist, resting her chin on Tori's shoulder. They both looked at their reflections in the mirror. "Come on, get dressed and we'll go out for breakfast, or lunch, or whatever the hell time it is. After that, we can hang out at my place for a while. If you don't mind, that is?" The joking manner did little to hide the slight fear in Jade's tone, and Tori immediately realized that no one in their group except for Beck and maybe Cat had been to Jade's house.

"That sounds great, Jadey." Tori smiled impeccably wide, and Jade squeezed for a second.

"Get that grin off your face."

"Make me." Tori challenged, sticking her tongue out at their reflections.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." Jade whispered, but before Tori could respond, she found herself face to face with the Goth, and her back was pressed against the mirror.

"Didn't work." The brunette continued to hold strong to her smile. An evil smirk danced across Jade's features, and she captured Tori in a jolting kiss. It wasn't a physical shock so much as an emotional steamer. Tori felt like millions of nerves in her hands and lips were short circuiting… since that could be the only way to explain the massive tingling.

"I'd say that had an effect." The smug stare Jade gave Tori knocked the brunette back into the present.

"Wow…" Tori might have felt embarrassed by her lack of words if she could think straight. The only thing she could focus on was Jade's lips and the passion that swept over her body like a tidal wave. "Kiss me again."

"Huh?" Jade tilted her head, confused and worried she might have broken Tori.

"Kiss me again you idiot." Tori's grin returned full force as she took a step forwards to press her body flush against Jade's. Their lips met in a melodic frenzy. Just as one thought they were starting to get the upper hand, the other would push forwards with even more passionate ferocity. They broke apart when oxygen became a nagging issue between the two.

"That's for calling me idiot." Jade panted, shooting Tori a mock glare.

"I might call you that more often." Tori giggled, still attempting to get control of her own labored breathing. Never before had kissing someone sent such an intense sense of pleasure coursing through her body. "I changed my mind; let's just sit in bed all day."

"No way Vega, you woke me up and now we're going to get shit done." Jade announced, pulling completely away from Tori so they wouldn't get tempted again. "Meet you at my car." The Goth winked, heading back towards the window.

"Ugh… Fine." Tori whined, her heart doing summer saults as she witnessed Jade easily handle her way down to the ground. As she watched the Goth walk stiffly to the Mustang, Tori jumped into action. It wasn't long before she was thundering down the steps. "Bye Mom, hanging out with Jade!"

"Tori wait!" Mrs. Vega yelled out before her daughter could sprint out the front door. Reluctantly, Tori halted.

"What Mom?" The teenager did everything to hold back the exasperated sigh. Mrs. Vega quirked an eyebrow.

"I just wanted you to know that your dad has a work thing, so it'll just be us girls for the week." The strained smile on her mom's face left a strange knot in Tori's stomach.

"You're not going with him?" Ever since the she and Trina had gotten older, her parents were pretty much inseparable. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah honey, it's fine. There's just been a big case going on, and your dad is really busy. Try to be home tonight, okay? Hopefully we can have a dinner together. I'll make lasagna!" Mrs. Vega's cheer was a careful mask, and Tori was about to inquire further but a knock at the door interrupted them. "Oh that must be Jade. Hurry up, honey. Have fun!"

"Kay mom, I'll see you tonight. When should I be home?"

"By six. Now get out of here." Waving her daughter off, Mrs. Vega continued with whatever it was that she was working on in the kitchen. Tori went to answer the door, seeing a perplexed Jade on the other side.

"Change your mind?" Jade smirked, tilting her head to the side casually.

"Nope, let's go." Tori gave Jade a peck on the cheek before grabbing the Goth's hand and practically dragging them to the car.

"What's got your thong in a bind?" Jade grumbled, her voice lowered as they reach the Mustang. Tori can't help but notice the shallow breaths her girlfriend's taking.

"What? Nothing! Just excited to spend the day with you." Tori smiled, but it wasn't her perky sunshine smile. Jade could tell by the lulling storm in the brunette's eyes that things were far from okay.

"You better get in the car then. We'll pick up some breakfast." Tori rolled her eyes at Jade.

"You do realize it's lunch time, right?"

"I was thinking we'd go to IHOP or Denny's or something." Jade shrugged, knowing Tori's secret love of breakfast foods all throughout the day. "But if you'd like something more lunchy, then I guess—"

"No!" Tori practically screamed as they pulled onto a busy street. Jade glared at the Latina, and the brunette apologized meekly. "I just mean, I don't mind pancakes or something." The way Tori murmured and looked off out the window caused Jade's concern to hackle even higher.

"Great, pancakes and eggs it is." The Goth agreed, keeping one eye on the brunette. "Something interesting out there?" Jade asked, referring to Tori's distracted gaze out the window.

"Huh?" Shaking her head, a nervous giggle escaped Vega's mouth. "Oh, no I'm just looking at the clouds."

"Clouds? Does it look like rain?" The spotless blue sky wasn't what Jade was referring to. She wasn't even sarcastic or joking either. Tori resumed staring out, nodding at Jade's question.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Things are just getting interesting ;) **

**Please leave a REVIEW! You all are so awesome, and thanks for the support. This fic would be NOTHING without you guys :)**

**-JZ**


End file.
